Love Found
by HEISMEANDIAMYOU
Summary: Summary: Ranma and Akane have been able to overcome all obstacles against demons gods and psychopaths but will they be able to overcome themselves? And it all started when two crazy kids got lost in Nerima. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Love found**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and company it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am only a poor writer (and I stress _poor _) so please don't sue.

A/N: HEEELOOOO mina I'm a new writer and this is my first chapter fic. I don't know how good this will turn out (SO I DON'T MAKE PROMISES) but I hope it's entertaining for you human people persons. Yeah I really do speak weird gomen nasai. Well enough staling read on.

Summary: Ranma and Akane have been able to overcome all obstacles against demons gods and psychopaths but will they be able to overcome themselves? And it all started when two crazy kids got lost in Nerima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Midnight visitors<p>

It was around 4:00 AM in Nerima. This was one of the few times that there was peace and tranquility. The town was always in chaos due to all the local martial artists living there. But during the nights there was quiet. Ranma and Akane were in bed. They both had had a very exhausting day.

Ranma was deep in sleep, while Akane had to get up to get a drink of water. She opened her eyes and slowly took Ranma's arms, which were placed securely around her waist, off. She climbed out of bed in half-asleep-half-awake state. She made her way down the stairs almost tripping over her long night gown. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Akane was too tired to notice that a small figure was following her close behind. Not bothering to turn on the kitchen lights she made her way to the sink. Suddenly she dropped a plastic cup from the counter to the floor.

She mentally cursed herself and sleepily reached down to grab it…

Her eyes shot open at the felling something cold and wet on her hand. She suddenly jerked her hand away as if she had touched burning metal. Her breath caught in her thought, her heart racing in her chest. Just to sigh in relief two seconds latter. She switched on the kitchen light. When her eyes adjusted to the light she gave a nervous chuckle to the one who scared her.

"Sorry Chess did I wake you?" She asked as she pet the dog, between the ears. The response form her furry friend was a soft _woof _and lick of her wrist. Then after Akane had her drink, the two made their way back to her bedroom. In the room Ranma was still sleeping soundly. Or so Akane thought. As Akane slipped into bed Ranma, he hugged her again. She snuggled in and relaxed wanting to go back to sleep, she was closing her eyes when she heard him groan ….

"What's wrong?" she asked worried

"Nothing" a sleepy Ranma replied

"Did I hurt your bruised rib? Or your broken nose?" she asked in concern

"No I'm fine really" he reassured her "It's just that well…." he trailed off

"Just that, what?" She asked as she rolled over to look into his deep blue eyes

"Well that Dojo destroyer… didn't have to use you as a shield" he pouted "Nor interrupt me in the middle of class or trash the Dojo that bad"

"Quit sounding like such a baby" she slapped his face playfully "You know that the training hall will be easy to fix. And we can have the repairs done by Monday."

"Well on the plus side, we can have a brake this weekend….." Ranma got interrupted by Chess that woke up and was growling fiercely at the door.

"What is it Chess?" Ranma asked as he got up from bed. "Down girl down" he tried to calm the dog down. "Shhh…"

"Akane I'm going to check it out stay here…" Akane simply nodded in response and watched him leave.

Ranma cautiously went downstairs alert incase of an attack. Chess fallowed close behind her master growling louder and bearing her teeth as they approached the core of the racket. The noise was coming from the backyard moving to the kitchen window. Ranma listened closely, it sounded like people were fighting outside. He was about to turn on the kitchen lights when…..

*CRASH*

Something went through the window above the sink…..

Akane had had enough Ranma had been down there for hours and she was starting to get nervous. At least it seemed hours when in reality were 10 minutes. Akane had just finished checking on everyone; luckily they were all still fast asleep. She decided to let them sleep no sense in scaring them for nothing right? She was about to scream as she heard the window brake. Almost in instinct she ran downstairs and stopped in front of the kitchen. She could hear Chess whimpering. _Was she hurt? What about Ranma ? _ Akane wondered.

"Akane you can come in" He said from the other side of the door.

Akane jumped at the sound of his voice catching her off guard. Just to be safe she pulled a giant mallet out of nowhere. And put her hand on the door. At that instant Ranma spoke again.

"Put your mallet down" He said almost teasingly

"How do you know I have it? Huh?" She said somewhat annoyed

"Because I Know you good enough by now so put it down and come in already its nothing threatening" he said in a calm voice.

Akane then did as he asked and entered the kitchen. She looked at Ranma that was looking down at ….. ..

She gasped…..

"Moose?"

There he was all beat and battered in his cursed form.

"Moose? Are you okay?" asked a worried Akane to the poor duck

"It's no use Kane.. He's out cold..." said Ranma looking from Akane to Moose. Moose was lying on the floor between broken pieces of glass from the broken window he had been thrown into. He was spread on the floor. One of his wings looked like it was broken or sprained at least. He also had a cut that had a bit of blood. Taking one last glance at Moose Ranma stood up.

"Where are you going Ranma?" Akane asked with some what uneasy voice

"I'm going outside.. Whatever did this to him must be good... There were two battle auras when I came in the kitchen …. Sooo... That other creep must be near". He looked at Akane giving her a look of 'stay'; she gave a simple nod in agreement and watched him go out the kitchen door.

Moments latter Ranma returned with Moose's clothes. As he went back into the house he noticed that Akane had already swept the broken glass off the floor. He also noticed the light in the dining room so he entered with Moose's clothes at hand.

"How is he Akane?" Ranma asked as he knelt down beside Akane

"Well it's not as bad as I thought actually." Akane responded

"Look I found his clothes outside….. It looks like whoever did this to him ran off the coward; I just hope he's not here in the house." Ranma said in a serious tone.

"Anyway could you please heat up some water so we can better see were his injuries are Akane?" Ranma asked. Akane only nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen.

Moments later Akane returned with a kettle of hot water.

"Here Ranma is he still unconscious?" Akane asked as she handed him the kettle.

"Yeah. Um thanks... Hey where's Chess anyway, is she outside?" Ranma asked while dousing Moose with the hot water.

"No I think she went upstairs again" Akane said before she left the room to get a first aid kit from the hall closet. When she came back Moose was already changed and in human form.

"Ranma could you bring him I made him a bed in the guest room" Ranma obeyed and took Moose to the guest room. There, Akane tended to his wounds.

"What time is it Ranma? Akane asked yawning

"Its 4:45 AM lets go to bed what do you say Kane?"

"Alright we can check on him in the morning" Akane responded yawning again

The light showed thought a small opening of the drawn curtains. The ray of light hit Ranma directly in the eyes, which made him stir in his sleep. He turned around to face away with from the light with a groan. Everything was peaceful in the house until…..

BEEP…BEEEP….BEEEEPPP!

At the sound, Chess woke up startled and started to howl loudly. This racket surely woke up Ranma and Akane.

"Chess calm down girl" Ranma yelled in an attempt to calm the scared dog down.

"Its okay girl, sit, shhhh" frustrated Ranma looked over to Akane.

"Akane turn the damn alarm off" she then gave him a look of annoyance

"And why should I do it Ranma?" she said glaring at him

"Because the alarm is on your side of the bed stupid!" he answered

"FINE, FINE, THERE HAPPY?" she yelled angry towards Ranma as she threw the alarm clock towards the far wall, making it fall apart.

"Yes now, there is no reason to yell Kane" Ranma answered calmly. Akane just stared at him with an annoyed look.

The instant the alarm clock was off Chess sat there quiet and still looking at her owners and their morning argument with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"But you're the one that yelled at me first you jerk" she said obviously angry.

She then lifted her hand in an attempt to slap him. Ranma knew this was coming. He grabbed her hand and stopped it before it connected with his face. They both locked their gaze for a moment. Ranma noticed her scowling face and thought two things 'cute' and 'too easy'.

"Jezz Akane you know I didn't mean it we do this **every** morning" Ranma said with a wide grin.

Akane's face softened as she gave him one of her cute smiles. Then they both started laughing. Chess just went back to lay down on her large pillow that she use for a bed, sometimes she didn't understand her masters.

Minutes later Akane was in the kitchen making breakfast while Ranma was talking on the phone.

"Hello?" he said as the phone on the other line was answered

"Yes, hi Cologne I was just calling to tell you that Moose sort of paid a visit last night" he said not finding another way to put it.

"We think he was attacked….." he said

"No we don't know who it was…. Yes but… it looks like he was thrown inside our kitchen window unconscious already" he responded.

"You're welcome… yeah... See you latter" he then hung up the phone. And proceeded to go into the dojo and take a look at the damage from yesterday.

He opened the door and took a look around. 'Not as bad as I thought' he remarked in his head. 'Maybe there is no need for canceling classes today' he studied the damage closely calculating in his head how long it would take for him to fix. 'Maybe just delay and push back my classes an hour for today' he then closed the door behind him and walked back inside. 'Though I will cancel the weekend classes we need a brake'.

Moments later, Ranma entered the kitchen were Akane was busy. Ranma then wrapped his arms around her from the back; she smiled knowing who it was already. Though it also bothered her sometimes that she up to this day could not sense him coming close, maybe because she felt safe?

"Morning" he said right next to her ear as an almost whisper that made her shiver.

"Morning why in such a good mood?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know, what I do know is that we haven't started the day properly." He then dipped her, holding her with one arm behind her back for support and the other around her waist. Akane being caught off guard gasped at his sudden action, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. They looked at each other and were about to kiss when…..

Ranma and Akane just froze in place. A lot of things happened simultaneously. Ranma surprised her from the back then Moose came in she was so surprised that she let go of Ranma, but luckily he didn't if not she would have fallen.

"Ummmm…. E-excuse me...Uh... I – I'm s-sorry" A very embarrassed Moose stuttered as he headed out of the kitchen.

Almost instantly they both separated as if they were touching acid. They were both blushing mad and thinking the same thing 'Shiiit'. Luckily Akane was able to regain her wits. Still blushing, she told Ranma to go and talk to Moose while she started making breakfast.

"Uhh… Good morning. So how are you feeling?" Ranma asked as he sat down next to Moose, his voice a little awkward.

"I'm fine, by the way I'm so so-"He was cut off by Ranma

"Don't mention it. Really! So who did this to you?" he asked looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't really remember it's like a blur actually and how did I end up here?" he said trying hard to remember

"Well let's say you were thrown through the kitchen window" he said in a more serious tone.

"Really? I'm sorry Ranma, I hope I wasn't a burden on you." He apologized

"No don't take it the wrong way. We were happy to help you, what are friends for huh?" he reassured Moose

"Thanks Ranma" he said smiling. He never really had any friends when he was growing up so it was nice to know he had people to count on if in trouble.

"Anyway I called the Nekohaten not so long ago" Ranma said changing the subject

"Really how are they?" he asked in an uneasy tone

"Well worried I guess, Cologne started to yell at me, because you never returned from your deliveries. But when I told her how we found you she said they'd be here right away." Ranma said remembering the conversation minutes ago

"How long ago did you call?" Moose asked out of curiosity.

"About 15 minutes, actually they—"Ranma could not finish his sentence as they both heard a bicycle bell from beyond the concrete wall that surrounded the house.

Both Ranma and Moose turned to look at the koi pond expecting the purple- haired Amazon to pop out form over the wall any second now. They waited. Ranma mentally counted the seconds '5...4...3...2...1 and…'

"NIHAO!...Ranma" she gave her usual greeting "and Akane" she added as Akane stepped out of the kitchen to with plates at hand. All three looked at her for a few moments. Shampoo on the other hand scanned the room as if looking for something then her gazed stopped as she spotted what she wanted to find.

"Airen" she said as she ran across the backyard. When she was close enough she jumped in her Airen's arms, much to the man's discomfort. Akane winced at the sight, knowing about his injuries.

"Um… Shampoo could you please get off me…. I'm injured remember?" Moose said in a quiet painful voice.

"Sorry Moose, but you make Shampoo too, too worried, stayed up all night waiting." Shampoo apologized.

"Is Moose badly hurt? Tell truth now." She said concerned, pointing a finger at him

"Uhh… No… I'm fine" he said not sure, while nursing his left shoulder, due to Shampoos strong hug.

"Good great- grandmother want to talk to Airen about last night" Shampoo said. Then she gave him a big passionate kiss. Shampoo then tuned to Ranma and Akane that were just staring at them blankly. Both Shampoo and Moose blushed profusely, one they noticed their audience, that was not only Ranma and Akane, but both Ranma's and Akane's parents too. _'When they get here? Shampoo no_ _hear._' Shampoo then quickly excused herself with Moose, and again thanked Ranma and Akane for helping her husband, and they both took off.

Moments later Ranma and Akane were in the kitchen

"So what are we having today?" Ranma asked peeking over Akane's shoulder

"Pancakes... you like?" She asked with a smile

Ranma looked a little confused. "Pancakes? A western reciepie?" He scratched his head "But why?"

"Why you don't like it?" She said with a pout

"NO...no it's just that you usually make that on the weekend's that's all." He said panicking not wanting to hurt her feelings. Frankly she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh okay" she said now with a beaming smile. She then gave him a peck on his cheek. "Oh before I forget could you please go upstairs and…."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She was cut off by a loud scream form upstairs.

A/N: So that's it. Not much to say here ha…ha...ha…hu…ha. Review if you wish. As for updating well we will just see how that goes he…he…heeeeeeee…eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love found **

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½ and company, (only additional characters you might see…or…um..Read he he ) it all belongs to the great Takahashi sensei.

A/N: First I would like to say arigato for the people who reviewed and have me on alert! It means a lot. I mean woo-oow who would have thought people liked it yay I'm so happy yay again *cheers a bit*. Well enough of me on with the story.

Chapter 2: Two kindred spirits and a Happosai

Akane got startled that she almost dropped the bowl she had in her hands.

Once the surprise was gone, she looked back at Ranma and just smiled and shrugged.

Just then Nodoka poked her head in the kitchen.

"Good morning dears" Nodoka greeted as she came in

"Morning auntie" Akane responded

"Morning mom….um could you excuse me a sec" Ranma said as he looked up toward the screams and sounds of screaming were coming from

"Ranma 15 minuteness till breakfast is ready" Akane warned. Ranma simply nodded and heeded up stairs. Meanwhile Nodoka helped Akane finish breakfast.

As Ranma got to the top of the stairs he could now distinguish what the screaming was about. He shook his head. They were both so energetic and so much like them, maybe a little too much, like them. They just loved to biker and argue about everything, they also packed quiet a punch. Ranma was beginning to think that it was like a family sport.

"Good morning" Ranma said standing in front of them. Arms crossed in front of him with a smile, tapping his foot on the floor. At the sound of his voice everything went silent. Then his eyes meet with two pairs of small sparkling ones. It only took one second for the two toddlers to react.

"Daddy!" They both screamed while they took a running start and tackled Ranma to the floor. Making Ranma chuckle a bit.

"Ranko why is your hair wet?" Ranma asked when he touched his daughter's hair. Ranko was the eldest of the two she was 5 years old, and had bright red hair like Ranma's girl form, surprisingly, and beautiful deep blue eyes like him too.

"Kataro" she responded glaring at her younger brother. "He sprayed me with his water gun, daddy" she complained then stuck out her tongue out at him with a sound of 'uhh'. Kataro was the youngest he was 4 years old, and had blue hair like Akane, also her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay… I see" he said switching his gaze to the little boy to his left. Kataro then gave him a nervous grin.

"Umm… hi daddy" said the little boy. While trying to hide the water gun he had in his hands.

Ranma then got up from the floor picking both children off the floor, and dusting their pajamas. After he was done he turned his attention to the problem once again. He kneeled down so he was at eye level with his son.

"Kataro….. Please give it to me" Ranma said as he extended his hand to Kataro.

"B-but daddy" he whined as he gave the gun to Ranma

"But nothing you know that you aren't spouse to play those kinds of pranks on your sister" he said lightly scolding him, with a smile, while tapping lightly on his nose. Then he heard Ranko giggle to his side. "And you" he tapped her nose too "I still have your water gun from yesterday, and I know he did it as a payback", Ranma reminded her. At this Ranko pouted and crossed her arms making her look like her mom. Now it was Kataro's turn to giggle, and were a smug grin.

"Okay then" Ranma said looking at both children "Let's get you two ready for school". With that said he took them to their respective rooms and got them ready for school.

After exactly 15 minutes, Ranma came down the stairs with the two children all dressed and ready for school, making their way to eat breakfast. After breakfast Ranma and Akane were saying their goodbyes to the kids. They watched as they disappeared from sight accompanied by their grandparents. It was like a routine, every Friday Ranma and Akane's parents would visit in the morning for breakfast then take them for school. After school they would pick them up and spend the afternoon with them also, and then they would bring them back by dinner time.

Both Ranma and Akane frowned a bit, they hated when their kids were out of their sight. They meant everything to them, they wouldn't know what would happen if they somehow lost them. It would probably destroy them. Plus after a certain incident at their grandparents house that happened a few years back…well they were cautious, still…

"Well it's my turn to leave or I will be late" Akane broke the silence as she turned to Ranma.

"Why so eager to go already?" he asked it was not like her to leave so willingly to a high school full of crazy teenagers.

"Two words 'pop quiz'" Akane responded with a sly smile. Ranma only grinned

"Wow you really are evil" Ranma responded playfully. Then Ranma gave her a kiss goodbye. Everything normal except for the painful slap he received after.

"OOW, what the heck was that for?" he said while rubbing his left cheek

"That was for this morning" she said now wearing a scowl on her face.

Ranma was at a loss. What had gotten into Akane? She was acting like a mad woman. She had been acting so weird for a while now. It was starting, to creep him out. One minute she was kind then others well….not so much. He figured that it was just her monthly mood swings but then noticed it wasn't. That's when he noticed what she was wearing it was…..

Ranma's train of thought was broken by a familiar pain in his head. Akane had suddenly smashed his head with her giant flaming ki energy mallet. '_I regret_

_Teaching her that sometimes'_ Ranma thought as he clutched his head in pain.

"And what the hell was that for! You stupid tomboy?" He demanded in outrage. Akane just stared at him blankly.

"As if I need to tell you, you jerk!" Akane responded with a scowl on her face.

"Yes you do because I sure as hell don't know why!" he responded.

"Well... It...I" she started. "Fine so I don't remember okay" she finished lamely. Ranma just starred up at her from the floor. She blinked.

"Well bye see you after work" she said. Then she bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Leaving Ranma even more confused. Akane turned and headed out the door.

"I'm taking the car, okay?" Ranma saw her turn and yell over her shoulder. As he saw her leave he noticed that there was a pattern in her weird behavior lately. It seemed somewhat familiar, but shrugged it off. _'It's probably nothing'_ he thought. He sighed and got up. He had a very long day ahead. Then he felt a tug on his pants.

"Huh?" Ranma looked down. "Hey girl, Ya' hungry?" he was responded with an excited bark and a wagging tail. After that he began to clean and fix the dojo.

Akane pulled up at Furinkan High School, got her lesson plan for the day and waited for classes to start and begin her class. Then she felt a presence of a crowd of teenagers come in. she took a breath and stood up from her desk. Akane knew that they might hate her for this later. She started her usual greeting of everyday.

"Good morning class, how are you today?" She asked her class in front of the room.

"Good morning Ms. Akane" the class responded in a chorus

"I hope you all did your homework, because if you did this quiz should be easy." She stated calmly as she walked to the board writing '15 minutes' on it. She smiled inwardly hearing her students groan in complaint, to her it was just funny sometimes. "Please take your homework out as I hand you a quiz ill pick it up" she said as she turned around.

She then picked up a pile of papers and started making her way down the rows. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some of her male students blush as she passed them. Her female students though just rolled their eyes at the immature boys.

In the dojo Ranma was dressed in his Gi and in front of his own students.

"Morning class" he started while looking at a chart on a clip board he had in his hand taking roll.

"Good morning sensei!" was the response

"Seams everyone's here." He said putting away his clip board. "Okay let's start!" he said and then banged a gong to initiate class.

"Yes sensei" they responded. Even though their teacher was quite a few years younger they gave him respect. Most everyone in Nerima knew him and they knew what he and his wife were capable of.

Ranma started to explain the new material to the crowd of people and giving demonstrations.

The children in the preschool ran and yelled happily as the last bell rang for them to go home. All the young children stood by the gates to be picked up. At that time the near elementary school was let out to, making the street busy with noisy children heading home with their friends in groups. Ranko and Kataro meanwhile were waiting for Nodoka to pick them up at their usual spot under a shady tree.

"Grandma is late" stated Kataro

"Yeah Gram-gram is always here by now" Ranko responded at his side.

Both looked down the sides of the street waiting. Seeing that Nodoka wasn't going come anytime soon they waited there leaning against the brick wall. Seeing other older children walk by.

Nodoka was late. She had to spend most of her day trying to get her husband out of the local zoo. The idiot had changed into a panda, and gotten caught by a caretaker there. It also didn't help that for being lazy he refused to leave. So now she was late and if Ranma and Akane found out she wouldn't hear the end of it; well at least she had someone to blame. She never really knew why but she always had the need to be on time. She would find out soon enough.

When Nodoka arrived to the school she was greeted with a particular sight. Ranko was crouched on the ground, clutching the top of her head with her small hands in pain, tears streaming down her face. Kataro on the other hand was squatting next to her rubbing her back soothingly, while wearing a scowl on his face. Nodoka also noticed that both the children's uniforms were dirty. At the sight she instantly ran up to them.

"What happened here?" Nodoka asked alarmed as she reached them.

"Grandma?" Kataro said looking up at Nodoka.

"What happened dears?" She asked while kneeling down and put a hand on the shoulder of the sobbing girl. At the touch Ranko threw herself on Nodoka's lap and continued sobbing in the comfort of her grandmothers arms.

"They were bullies grandma." Kataro explained "They were bothering us and wouldn't go away, but we didn't pay attention. But to get our attention they pushed us to the ground." Kataro said while he looked at his clothes, and Ranko nodded her head slowly. Her face still buried in Nodokas lap.

"And then." Nodoka urged on.

"We defended ourselves like mom and dad. But before they left they threw a rock at me but Ranko pushed me out of the way" Kataro finished his look downcast, to the ground. Nodoka followed his eyes, to blood?

"Where is that blood from?" she asked almost not wanting to hear the answer. Kataro didn't reply. Instead there was a muffled response from her lap "mify nbonok ten mones". What did you say dear?" Nodoka asked. Ranko had stopped crying already, she looked up and repeated "I said we broke their noses out of self-defense. Are we in trouble? Are we?" Ranko asked in a trembling voice.

"No dear did they hurt you?" She asked checking their body's for any kind of harm.

"My head really hurts gram-gram" Ranko said while pointing to her head. Nodoka panicked and checked by lifting her bright red strands of hair to see her cranium. 'Oh no, their parents are going to kill me' she thought as she saw a bump on the back of her head. Nodoka sighed.

"Let's go home and we'll take care of it" she stated grabbing both children's hand and leading them to her house. She was secretly thinking on the many ways to torture a certain panda.

"I'm home" Akane called as she entered the house. She was exhausted, she didn't know why she was so tired, maybe she was stressing. The high school mid-term exams were coming up and she had a stack full of papers to grade, it was always hectic during this time.

Akane noticed three things when she got home. One: Ranma was still in class since he was not in the house and she could hear the noise from the dojo, two: she didn't feel like cooking, and three: it looked like it was going to rain that night. The sky was starting to get cloudy and gray. After Akane took one last look at the sky she shut the front door, then kicked off her high heel shoes and slipped on her house shoes on. Akane then climbed up the stairs to her and Ranma's bedroom.

When she got there she striped off her work clothes. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, with a red shirt, black pantyhose, and a black coat. She put on a comfortable and simple long violet skirt and plain white shirt. She then sighed in relief and went down stairs. On her way downstairs though she bumped into Chess that was tired form playing outside, she only gave her a quick lick and went to Ranma and Akane's room to sleep. This was something that Akane was planning on doing hopefully soon. _'I want to go to sleep but first I need a substitute teacher for my martial arts beginners' class.' _Akane thought as she slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Ranma was tired; he had rushed all of his classes that morning so that Akane's schedule would not be affected. He had not taken a brake all day, only to take a quick lunch. Ranma walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. On his way he dried his face with a towel he had around his neck. Chess ran right before him to the bedroom. _'I wonder if Akane is home yet'_ Ranma wondered. Then he checked the door way and saw Akane's shoes. '_She must be changing'_ he thought then simply went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Ranma felt a presence behind him, he smiled. The person behind him wrapped her arms around his waist. In Ranma's mind he knew something was up.

"Ranma… darling" Akane started saying in her sweetest voice possible, arms still wrapped around his waist, Akane not seeing his face.

Ranma though now wore a sly smile on his face. The word 'darling' is what tipped him off. Every time one of them wanted something from the other they would sweet talk each other. _'She said darling… I knew it, I knew it… ding, ding, ding we have a winner, now who knows what she might want' _he thought as she continued.

"Could you please, please be a dear and substitute for me?" she finished off.

"What?" Ranma said as he turned around to face her, as his face flatted a bit. Akane still not letting him go in the process.

"Please honey, could you?" she asked with her gaze downcast. "I'm really tired" she finished smiling, but still not showing him, and squeezing his mid-section a little tighter.

"Now wait a minute…" Ranma satiated firmly. What was she thinking, Ranma thought, here he was ready to finally take a load off from busting his butt all day, and she wanted to make him substitute? _'Nuhh uhh, no way, no how'_ Ranma thought stubbornly.

"Ranma please" she cut him off looking up at him. Akane was giving him her shiniest smile, her eyes big, shining making him melt on the spot, making her look impossible to say no to. Even though they had been married for several years now and known each other even longer Ranma still couldn't deny her anything when she put that angelic face on. Sometimes it still made him blush, but only when caught off guard, like now.

'_Aww damn it no fair, stupid tomboy'_ Ranma said in his head. Naturally Ranma couldn't say 'no' to Akane, especially with that face any other day, and today was no exception. Akane knew she was playing dirty, but hey she wanted to sleep. As she looked at him she noticed the slight blush on his checks, he could be so cute sometimes. This made her giggle. That was it for Ranma, she had completely won him over.

"Fine I'll do it" Ranma said grumbling as he let out a defeated sigh. _'Akane you suck' _Ranma thought grimly. "But you owe me one" he said looking at her.

"Okay" Akane said giddily as she let him go and kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss was sweet and meaningful, they were both used to it, but there was something different. It was nothing bad, that was for sure but different. Whatever it was, it was nice. When they broke the kiss there was someone at the door.

"Is anybody home?" Nodoka asked as she knocked at the door. It was way earlier than any other day to bring the kids home but she figured that Ranma and Akane should know the incident that happened today.

"Coming" was the response from inside. Nodoka had some explaining to do.

After some explaining, from Nodoka's part, as expected, Ranma and Akane were really upset and even more since there was little they could do. This would not be the first time they were bothered but this time they got hurt and no one was going to go unsaved of that. No one. Ranma and Akane decided that the first thing to do was to go to school on Monday; they were going to get pay back one way or the other. Ranma and Akane would never even think of hurting children, so naturally the parents became the target of Ranma and Akane's rage for not educating their kids.

After a small talk and goodbyes, Nodoka made her way home. Ranma started to get the dojo ready for the class he was going to substitute like he had promised. There alone, his mind started to wonder a bit. The only reason that he had agreed to this was because he noticed that Akane's aura was weak. Actually any other day he would put up a fight just to have a little fun but today he just went along with it.

Akane was upstairs bathing the kids. After the bath she changed them, she just loved to change them into their outfits.

"So which one do you want this one or this one?" Akane asked her son as she pointed to two different colored t-shirts: one was a white cream color and the other was a lime green color, they were both sleeves and where Chinese style.

"uhh.. That one mommy" he responded pointing to the white cream colored shirt. Akane just smiled and nodded as she slipped it on. "Mommy can I do the batons?" he asked sweetly.

"Alright big boy" Akane agreed and watched him. Kataro then proceeded to botton his shirt.

"There" he said as he finished. Akane almost let out a giggle as she saw that he buttoned it crooked. Ranko tough couldn't hold it. Her entire body was completely covered with a large towel, only her face poked out. Kataro looked at her instantly, so did Akane, Ranko just mouthed the word 'sorry''.

"Here let me help you" Akane said and got back his attention. She fixed his shirt and brushed his hair. Meanwhile Ranko watched patiently for her turn. "There" she said as she finished.

Kataro shook his head and frowned a bit. Akane looked at him questionably. "My headband" he answered simply to the unasked question.

"Oh right, here" she said as she put on his headband. The headband was a dark blue color that was almost the same shade as his hair, in the middle of it there was the symbol of the Saotome School embroiled on it. After Akane was done Kataro ran outside to play with Chess. Next was Ranko, she was dressed in a dark violet dress with a white under shirt. It made her hair and eyes stand out.

"Are you sure your head doesn't hurt anymore?" Akane asked her daughter still a little concerned for the 10th time already.

"Yeah-huh mommy" the little girl responded, nodding for emphasis, while she put on her black Chinese style hat, which had the same symbol as Kataro's headband. "But I am sleepy. Can I sleep with you?" Ranko asked

"Okay come on let's go" Akane said "Yaaa-ha-hai" was her response as she got up and dusted herself off. Then, with a giggle, she took her daughter's hand and disappeared into her and Ranma's bedroom.

After her nap, Akane felt refreshed and completely reenergized. So she went down stairs to start making dinner. When she got downstairs though she caught a scene that was just precious, Ranko was on the floor with Kataro on her shoulders, reaching over the counter for a dark blue cookie jar.' _And here I thought that Ranma finished the cookies'_. Akane thought as she saw them steal the cookies or at least try.

"Come on you are heavy" Ranko grunted as she tried to hold her brother up

"I would if you kept stell" Kataro responded

"First its 'still' and second mom could wake up and dad is almost done with class" she grunted in response

"Okay go forward" he instructed her as he grabbed the counter. "Got it" he cried excitedly.

"Okay now hurry" she edged on.

Kataro agreed and took two cookies. "Let's go down" he said grabbing one in each hand and looking down.

"I hate this part" Ranko stated and looked up to see her brother nod in agreement. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said closing his eyes

"Okay here it goes" she said and they both feel back onto the cushions they had spread out on the floor so they would not get hurt, it was very effective. Unfortunately they had not thought of that the first time and learned the hard way.

Akane was speechless to say the least, surprised really. She wondered how many times they had done this. Clearly she had underestimated them. Akane figured that she could mention it later. For now they could enjoy it seeing as how hard they worked to get them.

"I told you it wasn't me" Ranma whispered behind Akane.

"Fine I'm sorry alright" Akane responded. "But I would never have imagined that they could do something like this" she defended herself.

"You're right" Ranma said "They're really something else" he concluded.

"Yeah" Akane responded

A while later Ranma found himself walking to the corner store to buy milk. He was wearing his black Chinese pants and light blue shirt. He looked up at the dark gray sky and decided to hurry; he wouldn't want to get caught in the rain, or make Kataro get sick. Kataro always liked to accompany Ranma to the store because sometimes he would get a treat. Ranko had stayed at home with Akane to watch her cook, she loved doing that, and especially be her personal taste tester. Akane was a great cook, throughout the years she perfected her culinary skills, she even entered contests and won a few ribbons.

After they bought the milk they made their way home. To make it much faster though Ranma took the boy in his arms and started to roof jump home, much to Kataro's joy, as he laughed. He loved it when his father did that, it felt like flying to him, oh how he enjoyed the wind in his hair. He also liked the fact that he could see forever. As he looked around he noticed smoke, so he tugged on Ranma's shirt.

"Daddy look, look there's smoke over there" he said as he pointed to the direction. Ranma stopped on a roof to take a look and turned his head to the direction mentioned.

"Smoke signals?" Ranma asked himself and jumped to that direction.

When he got to the source, it was the park, were a patch of trees were. Ranma's sweat dropped.

"It's the park daddy" Kataro said

"You have got to be kidding me" he said

"No I'm not" Kataro said questioningly

"Oh no, not you. I'm talking to myself" he said looking down at the boy.

"Okay" he responded as Ranma grabbed his son's hand and went into the small patch of trees.

When they went in they saw none other than Ryoga Hibiki. Ranma just rolled his eyes as they both approached him from the back. _'He must have gotten lost again'_ Ranma figured _'Ukyo must be supper Pissed off'_.

When Ranma got close enough he tapped Ryoga's shoulder, this made Ryoga jump a little and turn around.

"Ranma what are you doing here?" Ryoga asked wondering what he was doing here in the wilds of Japan.

"I could ask you the same thing" Ranma said

"What do you mean?" Ryoga inquired still not understanding

"I mean you're in the public park. You dimrood" Ranma exclaimed frustrated. Ryoga only stared at him in embarrassment.

Ranma offered to take him home much to Ryoga's appreciation. So after they packed up camp they were on their way to Uchans. Ranma and Ryoga walked next to each other, while Kataro was a few steps ahead playing around, giving them a chance to catch up.

"So how long have you been gone this time?" Ranma started

"Just few days. Why?" Ryoga asked

"Because Ukyo is gonna be so mad. She called everybody the night you left. Specially since you left without your GPS" Ranma laugh

"Whatever, so what have I missed?" Ryoga changed the subject

During the conversation Ranma told him everything that he had missed during the past few days. He even told Ryoga of what had happened with the dojo destroyer, and even about last night about Mousse.

"So just like that, huh?" Ryoga asked

"Yeah right through the window" Ranma responded as he left Ryoga at the door

"I should call the Nekohaten then. Well bye Ranma say hi to Akane and Ranko alright?" Ryoga said "Take care kiddo" Ryoga said as he ruffled Kataro's hair.

"Same here" Ranma responded, then gave him a serious look as he put a hand on his shoulder

"What?" Ryoga asked referring to the change in attitude

"Don't let Ukyo kill you" he said not resisting letting out a small laugh. Ryoga just shook off Ranma's hand off his shoulder and gave him an annoyed look.

"She's not the boss of me you know" Ryoga stated firmly

Ranma then picked up Kataro and made both their way home again, hurrying through the roof tops once again, so they wouldn't be missed. But if they had stayed long they would have heard…

"Were the hell have you been? You jackass" as Ukyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ranma stopped as he got to the gate. Then he took a few moments to smooth his son's hair and his own. When he thought it was good enough he whispered in the boy's ear…..

"We won't tell mom right" he said

"Right" Kataro responded before he ran ahead to the house. Ranma only grinned, he wouldn't want Akane to know, he figured she would yell at him thus another fight. Well he hadn't been yelled at for that yet but hey, today could be the day. As he closed the door it started to rain. _'Just in time' _ Ranma thought.

When Ranma entered the house a verity of delicious fragrances reached his nose. Suddenly he felt famished, and his mouth watered. Ranma entered the kitchen and put the milk in the refrigerator, and then he noticed that Akane must have been upstairs. As he looked up he heard a thump, it came from Rankos room then barking. _'They must be playing' _he thought then the phone rang.

'RING…RING…RING…

Ranma went to answered it.

"Hello?" he talked into the phone

"What?" he said his features questioning

"No" he said then he heard Akane scream from up stairs.

"Never mind" he said as he quickly hung up and sprinted to his and Akane's bedroom.

Akane and Ranko had just finished making dinner and for some reason she felt really hungry so she made a little bit of everything. All she needed was for Ranma and Kataro to come back to start dinner. Ranko had said that she was going to go to her room so Akane decided to do the same. And headed upstairs after she checked on her daughter, who was playing with the dog in her room, Akane went into her own.

There she let herself plop down with a sigh she closed her eyes as she heard the calming and relaxing sound of the rain outside. She was not thinking about anything just enjoying the silence and peace…until she heard a slight noise. 'There's someone here' she thought. Akane bolted up from the bed.

"Who's there?" she asked to the empty room but everything was still…too still.

Then she saw something move on her blind side. She whorled her head to that direction, but was to slow. Akane started to get nervous then someone screamed...

"HOT-CHA" as he clutched himself to Akanes chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Akane screamed out of surprise at first, and then growled out of anger, as she saw what she had on herself and face planted it on to the ground. Then Ranma came in.

"Kane you okay?" Ranma asked as he burst through the door. Akane was standing there glaring at something, so he looked down also and groaned in annoyance.

There twitching was Happosai…

"Ranma what the hell is he doing here?" Akane asked incredulously looking at him a frown on her face.

"I don't know, but Shampoo just called. It seemed that he was Moose's attacker. Maybe he didn't want for us to know" he responded looking down again.

"Where did he go?" Akane asked looking for the pervert in question.

They both looked at each other, and all around the room, until they spotted him on a far corner of the room sulking, and crying.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Happi asked between sobs as streams of hurtful tears ran down his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma and Akane demanded in unison

"What do you mean?" Happi asked trying to seem completely clue less. His eyes were big, full, and watery.

"Do you expect for us to just forget?" Ranma stated "That only because a few years later you could just come and stay?"

"But I…" Happi tried to explain

"No buts now get out" Ranma said as he pointed to the door

"Please, please let me stay" Happi cried as he clutched himself to Ranma's legs. He of course protested but was ignored. "I'll promise to be a good boy I'll do anything"

"I said no and I mean no. Get off me you're making me sick!" Ranma yelled as he tried to shake Happosai off. Akane just watched and tried to figure out a deal of some sort, because she knew Happosai would not stop. And she didn't want to deal with him.

"Why not let him stay? Ranma" Akane suggested

"WHAT?" Ranma nearly screamed in disbelief

"Well it's not like we can throw him out in the rain" Akane started, Ranma though gave her a look of _'Yes we can',_ which she ignored as she continued. "I think he should be given a second chance" she finished.

Ranma thought for a bit, while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on" the old man insisted.

"Okay fine" Ranma said "But there will be conditions" he decided while looking up to Akane.

"Of course" Akane said carelessly. "You ready?"

"Oh…you mean now?" Ranma asked. She nodded. "Okay" he responded. Both were now looking at Happosai that was sitting on the floor in front of them.

"No splashing me or grabbing at Akane" Ranma started

"No stealing my underwear" Akane thought

"No inappropriate behavior" they both said in unison for emphasis

"No panties or bras in sight put them in your room or they will be torched" Akane warned. She was earning a scared look from Happi, which she answered with a more serious one.

"No true wrath, or destroying the house, includes fire bursts" Ranma said tauntingly knowing it was a simple temper tantrum

"And more importantly" they both said together emphasizing each word. "No PUTTING OUR FAMILY IN DANGER!" they almost screamed to him with demon voices.

"So you agree?" Ranma asked. Happosai was so stunned that the only thing he could do was nod slowly. "Good" was all said

"Oh and one more thing" Akane said grabbing all the attention in the room. " If you do something similar like you did last time, we will tear out your eyes and shove them down your through into your stomach so you can see how me and Ranma tear your carcass apart inside out. Okay?" Akane said in the most, sweetest voice with the most devil-like smile, she could muster. "TELL ME IS THAT CLEAR!" she said now in a harder, harsher, voice. This made Happosai shiver so he turned to Ranma whose look wasn't any better. Ranma only nodded sharply.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am" Happi stuttered out

"All ready then, come on you guys lets go eat I'm starving" Akane declared now with a beaming smile like nothing had happened. Both Ranma and Happosai watched her leave. "Ranma could you set the table?" they heard her ask from the stairs.

"Sure" Ranma said from the room smiling. Happosai only stared at him "What?"

'That was scary' Happi thought "Nothing" he said and jumped down stairs with Ranma close behind

"Things just got interesting" he mumbled to himself as he closed the bedroom door.

A/N: Okay if you're reading this that means that you finish yeah! Okay so I got a reviewer that asked me what was Ranma and Akane's relationship I think I made it a little bit clearer, I don't want to give too much detail, that will come further in the story. Now I know that even though I did explain some things I still have pending. But don't you worry things like why Happosai left are things to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Found**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Disclaimer: I Don't own Ranma and Co. just other characters you may read. Please don't sue. that's it for tis disclaimer.

A/N: So I haven't updated in a while (scolding *bad me bad me*) sorry but I confess. I don't have internet so yeah! Anyway I'll just say that sorry for the wait. Oh and I like this chapter because after this I'll start picking up the pace.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Things change<p>

Happosai went downstairs to his bedroom. It was just like he had left it long ago. He put away a few souvenirs he had brought with him . Things he had brought from the years he was on the road, all mostly stolen. After he put his collection in the closet like he promised, he went to the bathroom to wash up.

"Not much has changed" he mumbled to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. When he stepped out of the bathroom though he was tackled to the ground by…

"AHHH" Happosai screamed "Get this beast off of meee!" Chess was growling at the intruder of her home. She bearded her fangs; her hair was standing on end, making her look devilish. Her barking was low and menacing. Happosai was scared at the sudden attack more so, since the dog was pinning him to the floor in a way that he could not move. Thankfully someone called her.

"Chess come here girl" the voice said. The dog's ears perked up at the sound of her name then she gave Happosai one last growl and trotted happily to the place she was called.

Happosai quickly dusted himself off and went into the dining room. There the table was set and Ranma and Akane were already seated. Happosai then did the same while admiring the food.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear Akane yell…"You guys dinner"

Happosai was back to reality by two questioning children.

"Mom, dad who is that" Ranko asked looking at her parents

"Yeah and what is he doing on my seat" Kataro complained coming from behind his sister into sight.

Happosai just moved and looked at Ranma and Akane expectantly.

"You remember Ranko, don't you?" Akane spoke up. Happosai nodded. "Well this is our son Kataro" the little boy waved in acknowledgement.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes. Happosai though was starting to get a little impatient by the strange looks the kids were giving him.

"Sooo, is he an ummpa umpa?" Kataro finally asked pointing.

"There called umpa _lum_pas, Kataro" his sister corrected then took a sip of her tea, a thought occurred to her. She gasped. "If he is can we keep him dad please" She turned to her father. Ranma though was sipping tea, and upon hearing this request did a major sit take. After Ranma started laughing, Akane couldn't help but giggle, earning a glare from Happi.

"No, no he's staying to live here sweetheart. His name is Happosai" Akane corrected them.

"You can call me Happi" Happosai cheered

"Yeah I'm mean sure he looks like one but-" Ranma started to say but was cut off by Akane.

"Ranma be the adult here, will you" she warned as she elbowed his gut.

"Sorry gramps" Ranma apologized while rubbing his sore spot. Then he winked to the kids, they just smiled knowingly.

After dinner Ranma and Akane were washing dishes while Ranko and Kataro were in their own rooms. Ranko was building a big tower of blocks, so big she had to be standing on a chair to put the last one in the top. She was about to anyway when the tower fell over after being crashed into by a remote control monster truck. Ranko just stared opened mouthed. Kataro came in after, running with Chess behind him. He saw what he did, for once not on purpose.

"Wow" Ranko said plainly as she got off the chair

"Ranko I'm-" he tried to apologize but was cut off

"That was Awesome" she said excitedly as she dragged her brother in her room. "Come on lest do it again, but build it bigger"

"All right" he answered grinning and they both started building

Midway through their almost finished tower they heard Chess braking, and loudly too.

"Get off of me" screamed a voice

They both looked at each other and back at the door.

"Wanna check It out?" the girl asked

"Yeah lets go" the boy said getting up

They both went downstairs fallowing the sounds of the barks, and found Happosai pinned again by a very angry Chess. The dog was enraged completely, just as before.

"Get away…It's dangerous" the old man said

"She is not dangerous" they both said together with a laugh

Then they both touched the dog. She stopped growling at contact. They petted her and she rolled over so they could giver her belly rubs. She looked completely adorable and innocent.

"Chess he's going to live here so be nice" Ranko said "So give him a kiss and apologize"

The dog got up and obeyed, and left. Happosai was still a little dumbstruck.

"Why did she attack me?" the old man ask figuring they wouldn't know the answer but asked nonetheless

"Daddy trained her. She probably thought you were an intruder" Kataro responded

"So there you are I've been looking everywhere for you two" Akane said as she entered Happosai's room. "Time for bed"

"Aww do we have to?" they both wined

"Yes, now come on" Akane stated and took them to their respective rooms and tucked them in. Moments later Ranma came into their rooms to make sure they were asleep, but they weren't. Instead they were jumping on Ranko's bed in her room.

"Hey, you two. I thought you were in bed already" Ranma said from the doorway, where he was leaned into, arms crossed.

"Daddy we aren't tiered" Kataro said

"You two are going to bed no if's, and's, or but's about it understand" Ranma said sternly as he made his way into the room.

"Oookaayyy" they both drawled out then Ranma sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kids listen to your father or else I'm coming in" all three heard Akane warn in a menacing tone. It made them gulp and immediately stop their childish actions.

"Woah dad what did you do this time?" Kataro asked innocently as he laid on the bed his eyes seemed real heavy now.

"I don't know" Ranma responded looking at the doorway

"Riiight" Ranko said not believing her dad and yawed as she settled down under the covers

"Well your mother's been acting strange all day" Ranma stated "for a while now actually" he finished as a second thought.

After a few moments Ranma looked back to see both children fast asleep. "Little weirdoes" he said as he sighed and chuckled a bit.

Ranma carefully tucked Ranko in and took Kataro carefully in his arms. He kissed his daughters forehead and took off her hat, turned off the light and shut the door. He made his way to Kataro's room and did the same and took off his head band. Ranma yawned himself as he shut the door and went to his own room with Akane.

Happosai saw Ranma's little demonstration of affection, it surprised him. The way he remembered Ranma was angry and resentful, specially the night he and Akane kicked him out after giving him a savage beating. _'Maybe things did change after all'_ Happi thought as he retired to his own room.

The next morning the whole house was silent. Since it was Saturday Ranma and Akane would sleep in. Ranko and Kataro tough were up already, and they were bored. After they both checked on their parents, who where peacefully sleeping, they went downstairs. Ranko knowing how to work the remote of the T.V set skimmed through the channels for something interesting but failed to find anything. Then she noticed that she was alone, there were no signs of her brother anywhere.

"Kataro?" she called while looking for him. She could hear him giggle it was coming from the guest room.

"Hey come look at this" Kataro motioned her to the room. There, Happosai was on his futon sleeping.

"What?" she asked in a whisper as she stepped closer

"Look" He said as he took a feather he had in his hand and tickled the old man's face making him smack himself. They both giggled, both glad to find something to do. They continued like that for a while until Happosai showed signs of waking if bothered any further.

They both went to the dining room again. They switched on the T.V. again and found a cartoon to watch. They just sat there for a few moments but when the commercials started they groaned. Kataro then felt Ranko tap him as she tried to look for the remote. Kataro then got an idea he tapped her but a little harder and that got her attention.

"Hey stop it" she said hitting him again but this time intentionally and a bit harder.

"You stop" Kataro said and continued his attack.

"oww"

"Owwww"

In a few moments they were chasing each other and trying to get a hit, TV long forgotten. Kataro then pulled Rankos hair.

"Oww don't touch my hair" she threatened at him. Kataro of course didn't listen and did it again. "Ahhhhhh" she said "That's it come here" she said as she chased him in circles around the small table.

After a while she stopped and waited for him to come out. She had lost track of him. _'I know you're here Kataro'_

Akane slowly woke up; she fluttered her eyes open just to stare into an endless sea of blue. She smiled lovingly to the person lying next to her, he obliged. They stared at each other for a few moments until Ranma spoke.

"Morning" he said in a soft voice while taking a small strand of off her hair to the back of her ear.

"Morning" she answered in the same tone. She sighed and blinked. "We have to get up come on" she ordered as she uncovered them.

"Awww come on 5 more minutes" Ranma protested

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" they heard two voices in unison.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and decided to go downstairs. When they reached downstairs they found Happosai scolding Kataro. Interesting to see what would happen they hid so they were unnoticed.

"You should stop it you little brat" Happi said in a harsh tone to the boy.

Kataro only looked at him with a hurt expression; if there was one thing that he and his sister hated was to be called a brat. Ranko though was wearing a different expression, one of anger. 'No one can call him that except me' she thought. Not having the quiet-keep-to-yourself personality she spoke her mind.

"Hey stop it" Ranko said getting in front of her younger brother protectively, arms extended. "Who gave you permission to yell at him…" she started pointing at the old man "…only I can yell at him. Me." she said then thought for a second "…and mom and dad when he is bad, but you can't". Ranko finished crossing her arms with a humph, and a glare.

Happosai was surprised, stunned really at the toddler's outburst. Here he thought he was helping too trying to defend her, who knew she was that protective of her brother. Kataro stuck his tongue out from behind his sister with a satisfied look on his face.

"Why you…" Happosai was about to say something but cut himself off as he felt like he was being watched.

"What's going on here?" Akane said stepping into the room

"Nothing mommy" both of her children chorused together after Ranko gave her brother a look. This was unnoticed by Akane, but not Ranma who was currently using the umisen ken standing next to Happosai.

"Then come on babies, let's have breakfast, we are visiting aunt Kasumi today" Akane said as she walked towards the kitchen. Her two children trailing close behind, but before Ranko was out of the room she turned and made an 'I'm watching you' jester to Happosai, though half-lidded eyes, then turned back and left. Happosai was surprised at the jester but didn't take it seriously.

"You're in trouble now old man" Ranma said out loud as he appeared beside Happi who jumped a bit at the sound.

"What do you mean?" Happosai asked not understanding and starting to sweat.

"That right there" Ranma pointed out "you're nervous"

"No I'm not" Happosai denied

"Yes you are" Ranma insisted "And, in case you didn't notice, Ranko caught on to that and she will use it against you"

"Really?" Happosai answered with a higher voice that he would have liked, he cleared his throat "How?"

"I don't know" Ranma laughed "You should take her seriously" he suggested and made his way to the kitchen. Something smelled really good in there. Ranma stopped before he was out of ear reach and gave the unmoving Happi a last look as he added "Don't worry they just want to decide if they like you or not, I guess you started on the wrong foot already" then he left.

Just as she had promised, Ranko looked intently at the old man with an unnerving look. Happosai would shift in his seat from time to time. This only lasted for a few minutes though because Akane was interested on his whereabouts of the last 4 years.

"So Happosai, where have you been, for the last 4 years?" Akane asked with honest curiosity. Happi only looked at her with an inward gratitude, he was starting to see what Ranma was talking about.

Happosai thought for a moment seeing that he had all the attention "Uh… I was in… Spain" he finally answered.

"Spain?" Both Ranma and Akane repeated then looked at each other and back.

"Yeah" he responded

"Where you there when we were looking for you last time?" Ranma asked recalling the reason why the needed him in Nerima during that time. Cologne, the Kuno family, and all of Ranma and Akane's contacts failed to find him.

"Ah no actually I was collecting in a small department store in a town near Osaka. I traveled to Spain after you kicked me out and I left Nerima" Happosai said

"Why?" Akane asked as she and Ranma finished eating "I mean there has to be a reason you decided to travel so far for right?"

"Well…" Happi paused to sip tea "It's the best place to get high quality lingerie" Happi said smiling lustfully "Plus the _muchachitas_-"

"Okay that's enough" Ranma cut off seeing that the old letch started to drool

"Uhg…sorry I asked" Akane said with a grossed out expression

About two hours later Ranma and Akane were walking down the street, hands intertwined, they were on their way to Dr. Tofu's clinic. It was a nice, crisp November, Saturday morning. They were both looking at their little ones, which were steps ahead playing leap frog. After Akane made sure they were fine, she turned her eyes to her husband.

"Ne, Ranma?" Akane asked looking at him.

Ranma did not take his eyes off of his son and daughter, but answered "Yeah"

"Do you think that your mom will be okay with all three?" Akane asked.

"Humm" Ranma replied finally looking at Akane. "Yeah the real question is will pops, and your dad, survive Happosai?"

"I know" responded Akane "Remember their faces?" Akane exclaimed with a laugh

"Yeah" Ranma said with a laugh. "It looked like they saw the very devil, not that it's that far off. Ha ha oooh I wish I had a camera. Their expressions were priceless"

Ranma and Akane were talking about what had happened just a few moments ago.

After breakfast they had received a call from Nodoka, asking for some kind of help. She stated that she had, had enough of the two lazy men in her house. They did absolutely nothing except get on her nerves. So Ranma took the opportunity to inform his mother of the reappearance of Happosai.

Nodoka was more than happy to hear this and actually suggested Ranma to send Happosai over right away. Happosai was happy to oblige to the request and agreed to spend the day in the Saotome home. He was just itching to try new _'training tactics' _on his favorite students_,_ which he had learned along his way. (He should have said 'Ways to torture' instead).

Ranma and Akane of course found that it was a chance of a life time, they wouldn't miss their reaction for anything in the world so they decided to tag along, and accompany him on their way to the Ono clinic.

Moments later, they found themselves at the door of the Ono clinic. Akane ringed the door bell and they waited for the door to be answered.

Suddenly, the sound of small footsteps could be heard. Then the door was slid open….

"Hi, please come in" a little 6 year old boy said. He stood in the doorway. "Oh auntie Akane, uncle Ranma" he said as he noticed the adults in front of him.

"Hi Kamiya-kun" Akane said "Is your mom home?" she asked

"Daddy is with a patient and mommy is in the kitchen" Kamiya answered politely

"Kamiya-kun!" Ranko said and gave him a hug.

"Hi cousin Kamiya" Kataro said afterwards

"Hi…. Do you want to go to my room?" He asked

"Mom, Dad can we go?" Ranko asked for which she received a nod and then all three children ran in the direction of the stairs like a flash.

"Kamiya…. Who is it?" Came the soft voice of Kasumi as she approached the entrance. "Oh my… Ranma, Akane would you like some tea?" she offered and led them to the kitchen.

The day went by, during the visit with Kasumi, they were informed that the Kunos would be arriving that night. Akane watched through the kitchen window as the sky became painted bright with colors ranging from bright yellow to dark red. She was barely starting to make dinner, making sure that the stove was on low, she went to check the dojo, which was very loud to her surprise.

Ranma despite canceling all of their classes for the weakened, still had one more duty that he oversaw, he was in charge of improve the skills of the cadets of the Nerima police department. He and Akane trained the officers and new recruits in self defense without weaponry every other week to keep them on their toes.

Akane shook her head. _'Baka'_ she thought as she heard him yell out of anger, suddenly all noised stopped, not to her surprise. _'Figures he forgot to cancel them and got stuck with all the jerks' _ Akane sighed and headed for the kitchen. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth doing Hiroshi and Daisuke the favor of training the cadets at all even if the pay was generous.

Ranma paced the dojo in front of the crowd of people who were talking without a care. He was loosing it; these people were wearing his patience dangerously thin. That's why it was so much easier with Akane she had something that made people do what she wanted, but she was making dinner and so he was left alone with about 25 smart ass people. The only reason that they didn't listen was because of one thing, his age. Most of the crowd of people were much older than him and didn't take him seriously. They knew very little about him including the power and experience he possessed. The others were young and had learned from previous classes to not get on his bad side so they just watched him nervously. Fine if that was how it was going to be, so be it, he was tired of being nice.

So he snapped….

Ranma stopped in front of the room and took in a breath….

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" he roared out, instantly all eyes were on him. Seeing he got the attention he continued in a quieter but more stern, menacing voice.

"If you all came here to just stand around get the hell out!" he pointed at the door.

"But if you do good luck getting a job, cause you wont get one here in Nerima if I have anything to do with it"

"But you can't get us fired" he heard someone in the back yell out.

"Oh I can't, can I? Well in case you didn't know your handbook states that if you don't pass MY class you can't be accepted to the academy" all occupants turned wide eyes at him. "If you ask any one of your commanding officers, they would tell you it's easy but thanks to your lack of respect I will make sure it's the worst 5 weeks of your lives" he was now letting his aura show making his students shrink.

"So anyone want to leave?" Ranma waited a few moments

Silence…..

"All right ladies drop give me 200" Ranma commanded pointing at the floor. But no one moved, just looked at him dumbly. "COME ON, COME ON I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Ranma practically roared to the crowd while he rapidly snapped his fingers.

He pleasantly noticed that after his voice vibrated through the dojo walls, that all of them scrambled to the floor panicked. Some of them even looked as if a rug had been pulled from under them. It looked pretty funny, Ranma inwardly laughed, but he didn't let it show on his cold hard expression.

Smiling a devil-like-smile he started to make them count out loud and start over whenever someone complained.

Akane sighed, all that she needed to do was wait for Ranma to finish class. She was sitting on the table looking at nothing in particular it sort of put her in a blissful trance. Then she snapped out of it she heard the front door slide open followed by the screams of her little ones.

"What in the-?" Akane wondered looking at them questioningly but was cut off

"It's a skeleton man" was all they said while clutching to her skirt.

Akane then heard loud barking followed by pitiful frightened screams. Moving towards the ruckus she could only stand there and stare. Her mouth hanging open she whispered…

"Gousonkugi?"…..

* * *

><p>AN: Ja ja ja jannnnnnnn So new character here that will trigger something. Maybe uhhh….. Need reviews to up date so please do OK …..Bye-bye J


	4. Chapter 4

**Love found**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This (as in Ranma ½) does not belong to me obviously only my made up characters (those I do own!)

AN: Well gomen for the super late update *whispers*(blame school ). Ahem *clears thought* anyway here it is for those of you who actually read it…. Oh and thank you for the reviews it helped get me inspired… Well enough BLAhhh blahhhh read on…

Chapter 4: Deadly Encounters

Akane suddenly jerked from her shock and ran to a tree that was currently keeping the unexpected guest alive.

"Chess….. Down…. Stop…Sit!" Akane ordered but the Akita only became more enraged. All of Chess' hair was standing on end, she jumped and caught the young man's pants and ripped a piece of them.

"Oohhh…" Akane exclaimed, and turned to Ranko and Kataro who had followed her outside. "Go get your father, he's the only one that can calm her down" both kids nodded and ran towards the dojo.

"So do you now understand? If you talk trash I'll treat you like trash you got that?!" Ranma smirked as he saw people fall face down on the ground, struggling for air out of exhaustion.

"Congratulations you all just wasted a whole class. Maybe next class I'll actually teach you something. Class dismissed" Ranma finished, quickly, everyone exited through the back gate.

Ranma gave a tired sigh and grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was walking out when he bumped into Ranko and Kataro.

"Daddy! Daddy! Chess is attacking someone!" they shouted together in a hurry.

Ranma wasted no time and dashed outside toward the loud barking and screaming.

When he reached Akane's side he gave a high pitched whistle. Chess backed down and sat at her master's feet but kept growling fiercely.

"Shhh, Chess. Focus. Stop" Ranma ordered and the dog sat in attention. The piece of cloth still clearly in her snout, Ranma tried to take it but the dog ran into the house, refusing to give the piece of cloth.

"Ummm you can come down now" Akane called up to the person on top of the tree.

"Hey Akane who is it?" Ranma asked Akane in a whisper

"You'll see" Akane whispered back

After the dog was gone Gousonkugi safely jumped to the ground. Facing the couple fully, the kids hid behind their parents for protection. Ranma stared in shock for a few moments before coming to reality. Ranma quickly narrowed his eyes at Gosounkugi in a warning glare.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked in a warning tone.

"Ranma!" Akane warned him while she elbowed his ribs. Ranma though was so focused on the scrawny man in front of him to react. "I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?" Akane offered politely.

Akane then motioned Gosounkugi the way to the door, and dining room.

"Akane are you crazy? I don't want that freak in my house" Ranma hissed to Akane at the doorway, while the 'guest' sat in the dining room.

"Ranma why are you always so damn paranoid allll the time?" Akane accused

"Well… I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn trusting 'allll the time'" Ranma whispered in frustration the last part mockingly.

"Ranma your such a-"

"Akane the guy's supposed to be in a mental institution!" Ranma pointed out, and had a good point.

"Mmmm dad, mom" Kataro and Ranko voiced their presence. Ranma and Akane looked at them intently. Then Akane sighed, and looked at Ranma he had a point and one of the things that she had learned was to trust him. Plus he was almost never wrong with these sorts of things; it was like a six sense of his.

"Fine one cup of tea then he's out" Akane finally voiced out. Ranma nodded.

"Ranko, Kataro, go upstairs okay?" Ranma told them his responses were two nodding heads and a race upstairs.

Kataro looked around bored at his room "Ranko why did we come up here?"

"Because daddy told us to" She responded matter-of-factly. "Plus you don't want to see that skeleton man do you?" she asked

"Nu-huh" Kataro answered quickly shaking his head vigorously

"Okay then" Ranko stated and looked around the room for something to do.

"There's nothing to do here" Kataro whinnied then got an idea "Let's go to mom and dad's room" he declared suddenly and made his way out into the hall.

"You know we can't go in there" Ranko reminded him, as she caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey daddy said just to go upstairs, he didn't say we had to stay in our bedhooms" Kataro resorted.

"It's 'bedrooms' not 'bedhooms' you dummy" Ranko said with a sigh, then smiled slyly "…well you do have a point I guess"

Then both walked, or ran, to their parent's room.

After 15 minutes the bed was a mess, like the rest of the room, and two little toddlers stared at it dumbly.

"Oh well" Kataro stated breaking the silence and walked over to sit on the bed.

"We're in trouble" Ranko said finally finding her voice "Well at least we didn't—" She cut herself off as she heard a crash. Her sweat dropped at the sound.

"…break anything" She finished lamely. "Hey Kataro don't touch it!" Ranko yelled pulling Kataro away from the glass he had broken which he wanted to touch. Yanking him to the side she said "Sorry okay? But you could have gotten hurt" Ranko said in a small voice hugging him "I don't want you to be hurt okay? You don't touch broken glass. Remember the cut I got?" Kataro just nodded and obeyed.

Then Chess who had been quietly sleeping the whole time became alert and angry. She started to bark loudly at the bedroom door, trying to open it. Ranko and Kataro just watched partly covering their ears because of the loud volume of the barks of the disturbed dog in the room. But they didn't try to stop the said dog because they had closed the sliding door….

Or so they thought…

In one smooth move the skilled canine used her snout to slide the door open, from the crack it had been left open, and charged downstairs. Kataro and Ranko 'epeed' and ran after her until they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" they kids chorused

They listened for a moment. Then heard a lot of whimpering and a loud howl, at that sound the two children ran downstairs to the dining room.

Then next thing they saw left them frozen in their place and with a horrified look on their faces.

Happosai jumped on the roofs of Nerima once more. Oh how he missed this town, but he had to admit he missed torturing Soun and Genma the most. Too bad that his disciples couldn't say the same and for that they must suffer even more. Happosai had just left the Saotome home an hour before and had made a few stops for his haul. Now he was on his way back to the dojo. Nodoka had asked him to stay just as long as he would skip his haul, so he declined, but assured her he would be back the next day.

As Happosai neared the dojo he heard loud crying and the dog howling mercilessly. Something didn't feel right so he quickened his pace. When he got there he dropped his collection on the floor in utter shock.

Kataro was crying in loud wails while Ranko held him to her chest in a comforting embrace, but was crying herself nonetheless at the same volume. They were both looking at Ranma and Akane that were collapsed on the floor. They were both breathing heavily sweating profusely, and were considerably pale.

Happosai shocked at the scene before him, stood frozen for a few more moments before he re-gathered his wits and found his voice.

"What happened here?" Happosai asked, finally acknowledging the two crying toddlers.

"W-w-we d-don't know they were like that when we came downstairs" Ranko replied in a shaky voice between sobs. Happosai's eyes locked on the little red head's eyes he could practically feel the helplessness, fear, and panic transfer with her gaze. Suddenly Happosai felt a sense of responsibility and protection toward the two toddlers.

"It's going to be okay" he reassured them the best he could "I think I can help them"

The two of them calmed down at that and nodded their heads. Thinking quickly he called for an ambulance, along with a few other calls, and made his way back to Ranma and Akane. Both kids were following him like lost puppies but he didn't mind them.

When he approached Akane and Ranma Chess got on the offensive but Happosai just pushed her out of the way and started examining them from head to toe. The dog then just watched as this stranger poked around her owners, deciding that he was not a threat, she backed off.

Meanwhile, they waited for the ambulance to get there, the whole NWC arrived. Happosai quickly informed Cologne of the situation while Ryoga and Ukyo talked to Ranko and Katoro as they tried to calm them down. Shampoo and Moose tended to Ranma and Akane but listened to Happosai intently.

"They have been poisoned with dead leaf spice." Happosai explained to Cologne.

"How do you know?" Cologne asked nervously. That particular spice was hard to come across at all especially enough to conjure a poison.

"It was ingested by spiked tea do you think that we could formulate a cure fast enough?" Happi asked as he gave Cologne the tea cups he found.

"If we act fast enough we might, but who would do this?" Cologne voiced

"We know who did it!" Ryoga and Ukyo declared in unison as they burst in the room

"It was Gosunkugi at first we didn't believe it but they described the person as a 'skeleton man' I mean who else could it be" Ukyo explained.

Everyone was in thought for a moment until paramedics came in the house quickly and started setting up Ranma and Akane. Suddenly Happi took control of the situation by separating everyone in groups, and told them to inform the rest of the family. As for the paramedics they were told to stabilize them as best as they could without any type of drug/medicine because it might back fire. With that the paramedics took Ranma and Akane to the hospital.

The empty house was quiet as Moose and Ryoga were in thought; they had stayed in Ranma and Akane's house in case they could find any more clues. Moose and Ryoga's job was to catch Gosonkugi, they couldn't just leave a lunatic loose, but how could they find him? As they thought, Chess wouldn't stop bothering them.

"Would you stop you-" Ryoga started but stopped as something caught his eye. He took a piece of cloth from the dog's mouth and looked at it.

"What's that?" Moose asked as he stared at Ryoga, and yanked the cloth away.

"A piece of cloth from pants I think?" Ryoga thought "Do you think it might be from Gosonkugi?"

"Well it's better than nothing but how are we suppose to find him with this?" Moose voiced his thought

"Well we could-" Ryoga was cut off by the dog again.

"Wait the dog!" Moose exclaimed

"The dog…what!?" Ryoga urged on

"Didn't Ranma train her to be some type of guard dog or something… maybe she can follow a scent!" Moose finished

"That's right" Ryoga said as he took the cloth back and held it up to the dog's nose.

Chess sniffed at it and growled as she lowered her head. Taking it as a good sign Moose gave the order.

"Chess go hunt!" Moose ordered clearly and the two ran behind Chess that was hot on the trail, heading towards a small part of town that neither was used to go to.

Ukyo made her way to the Neko Haten calmly, at least as calmly as she could. She was the one that was in charge of Ranko and Kataro. Everyone was in the hospital except for Happosai, Cologne, and Shampoo. They were in the Neko Haten trying to pull off a cure. _'I wonder how Ryoga-honey and Moose are doing with the bounty hunting' _Ukyo thought but was cut out of her thoughts by her cell phone going off. She picked it up Ranko and Kataro still in tow.

"Hello Ryoga?"

"You caught him already?"

"That's great!"

"Yes I'm on my way I just need to drop off the kids…mmhhm….bye"

She hung up and walked in to the Neko Haten. She felt her hands being let go as Ranko and Kataro joined a group of toddlers that were already there. Ukyo gave a small smile as she saw them but her smile went as quickly as it came. God she hoped that everything would work out for the kid's sake. The poor things probably had no idea of the gravity of the situation. Ranma and Akane's lives were in jeopardy.

Quickly pulling herself away from her thoughts she walked into the kitchen. Hopefully they could have the counter potion done. When she entered the kitchen she found Happosai and Cologne deep in thought.

"What's going on here?" Ukyo asked bringing them out of their trance.

"We just send Shampoo to the hospital hopefully it will work" Cologne said

"Oh I hope it works" Ukyo voiced

The sliding doors of the hospital opened to reveal a tired Shampoo. Quickly everyone rushed to her, as she gave Dr. Tofu the vile that had the potion her and the elders had concocted, asking questions in a state of desperation. Being overwhelmed and not finding an answerer to any question she started to spout stutters until Moose came to her rescue. He told everyone to sit and wait for Dr. Tofu to come back.

It was 5 minutes. 5 long, painful, excruciating minutes later that Dr. Tofu came out to the waiting room. He was wearing a somber expression.

Whatever he was going to say it was not good…

Back in the Neko Haten the kids were sitting in a circle. First was Ranko then Kataro, followed by Harada, Son-yu, and finishing with Kamiya. They were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Ranko asked

"No" Son-yu answered

"No" Kamiya responded as well

"Yes" everyone looked at Harada then she thought for a second "Oh no never mind"

"Well we do know that Uncle Ranma and Auntie Akane are in the hospital but why?" Kamiya laid out what they knew

"Maybe they're sick" Harada said

"Well we know that already just not why" Kataro resorted

"I heard something about tea? Or something like that" Kamiya remembered

They sat in thought for a moment when the phone rang. Suddenly Ukyo, who decided to stay, Happosai and Cologne ran to answer the phone that was next to the cash register. Curious the little toddlers quickly and quietly listened.

"Hello! Yes what is it?" Did it work?!" all tree but screamed to the receiver.

"Oh my god!" Ukyo whispered covering her mouth, tears falling down her face.

"What do you mean it didn't work?!" Cologne and Happosai took the phone from Ukyo's limp hand.

There were small gasps from under the table followed by quick retreating steps. They all ran to the kitchen, when they reached it they all stayed silent, the commotion from outside muffled now.

"So does that mean their… dying?" Kataro asked looking up at Ranko. She could only stare back and nod slowly. Both too shocked to even cry.

"It makes sense now" Kamiya said breaking the silence "they drank tea and got sick"

"So now what?" Harada asked

"So if they don't drink it they won't get sick right?" Ranko answered

"But it already happened we can't change that" Kataro said

"Not unless-" Son-yu thought for a moment "you go back in time?" he finished

"Yes" Ranko said

"But how? It's impossible" Kataro asked

"We could use the mirror" Son-yu stated

"That's would be a good idea" Ranko and Kataro exclaimed. Kataro understood perfectly well what mirror they were talking about by now.

"Mirror? What mirror?" Kamiya asked interested

"But I could get into trouble" said an unsure Son-yu

"What mirror?" Harada asked with interest

"Please if you do this I'll be your best friend! Please we could stop this before it happens" Ranko begged

"Okay!" Sun-yu agreed delightfully

"What-!" Kamiya said in confusion

"It takes you when you want back in time okay" Sun-yu informed

"Oooohhh" Kamiya and Harada drew out

"So where is it?" Ranko asked

"My great-great-grandmother's mirror it's in the basement, under the kitchen" Son-yu said and everyone followed him to a big wooden door on the floor.

After a few moments of struggle and frustration the 5 kids were able to open the door enough to squeeze in. They had to put a small pan to hold up the heavy door open. In a big huddle they cautiously walked down the dark stairs. The only light was from the crack of the open door. All of them were feeling a little anxious going down there and were thinking it was creepy until….

SLAM!

A lot of things happened simultaneously, the door slammed shut witch caused them to shout and bump into each other and tumble down the remaining stairs in a jumbled heap. With a groan they got up.

"Did anyone die?" Son-yu groaned

"No I don't think so" Kamiya said his eyes adjusting to the darkness and making out them if only barely to be alright.

"Okay I'll be back" Son-yu said as he blindly set out to find the shiny box that had the mirror.

"Hey where's my hat?" Ranko asked in surprise as she couldn't find it on her head

"I don't know" Kataro said as he looked down. Which was pointless, to find a black hat in a dark room.

"I found it!" Yelled Son-yu suddenly out of the blue.

So out of the blue it scared Harada…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She shrieked loudly jumping backwards and bumping into something.

That something bumped into something else that caused two bottles to fall and spill its contents on Ranko and Kataro's heads. Apparently they were standing under a shelf or something.

"Ewwww what's this?" Ranko shrieked as she touched her head was it goo?

"Yuck" Kataro just said in a grossed out tone as he to touch his damp head it smelled weird.

"Hey are you two okay?" Son-yu asked as he made his way to them they nodded or at least he thought still trying to see clearly in the dark room. "Look here it is" he continued as he opened the box.

They all _'ooohed _and_ ahhhed' _at the mirror, it seemed to glow. Ranko carefully took it into her small hands. She looked at it in wonder.

"So how does it work?" Harada asked

"I think that you cry on it…right?" Son-yu said unsure

"That's what mommy and daddy told us" Ranko said eyeing it.

Then their heads turned up as they heard shuffling and murmured voices from upstairs.

"Hurry if you are going to go, go now" Son-yu said hurriedly

"Okay but all of you have to promise not to say anything to the adults" Ranko warned

"We promise" Harada and Son-yu chorused

"Kamiya" Kataro urged on and all of them looked at him intently.

"Okay, Okay I promise" Kamiya said defeated by their gazes

"Okay you are all under the honor oath" Ranko said in a hurry they nodded quickly "Kataro cry" she ordered her brother, who was strangely batter at it than her.

It didn't even take a second for him to oblige being young had its advantages. Carefully Ranko put the mirror under her brother's chin and caught three tear drops, hopping it was enough. After 5 milliseconds the mirror became alive and shinned brightly in Ranko's hands. The rest of the gang took several steps back to a far wall frightened.

"N-now what?" Ranko asked in a panic, grabbing Kataro's hand

"Tell it when you want to go" She heard but not sure who said it

"Okay…Uhh…take us to our parent's greatest time of need" Ranko said clearly

At Ranko's words the mirror shook in her grasp. The mirror grew extremely bright. So bright that Son-yu, Harada and Kamiya had to close their eyes. When they opened them, there was an empty space and darkness like before. Kamiya looked at the emptiness worried.

Hopefully it was for the best….

AN: So uh not much to say here… I can't really say much about it at all. I guess you'll have to inspire me to put up the next chapter soon. And by inspire I mean REVIEW (yes that's black mail)…


	5. Chapter 5

**Love found**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Blahh….blahh…..Don't belong to me…Bla EXCEPT MY NEW CHARACTERS AND THE IDEA ITSELF OF THIS STORY!

A/N: Okay long time no see I hope you like this chapter it was hard to write. But I did it for you all who seem to enjoy it. Arigato to all who have me on alert and as a favorite it means a lot .

Chapter 5: The perfect timing

Ranma stirred restlessly in his sleep, due to the nightmare he was trapped in. With a jump he sat up in a cold sweat huffing and puffing. Looking around panting and in a panic he only saw darkness. After a few moments he realized that he was safe in his room, and on his futon. With his father next to him snoring like there was no tomorrow. With a frustrated drawled out sigh/groan he flopped on his back. He ran a hand over his face. This was getting ridiculous every single night he had been having nightmares.

He sighed irritated again. The worst thing was that the nightmares, they were starting to get to him. If only he could talk to someone, if only someone could understand. But he had to get through it alone, and suck it up, like a man. With that last thought he slipped once again into a restless sleep.

Akane woke to the soft voice of her older sister Kasumi from downstairs making breakfast. She dressed quickly and looked at her reflection. It was strange really; with one event one could change your perspective about everything. And that had happened only a few weeks ago. In a place she was sure she would never forget called Jusendio.

After all that had happened in Jusendio, all the emotional ride and stress had been for nothing. Absolutely nothing because Ranma shot her down. She got shot down! And on her wedding day no less! It had been the worst day in her life! And nobody, nobody even cared. Well that was the last straw. Ever since then she started to feel complete and utter hate and resentment toward everyone but namely Ranma.

Felling her anger rise she quickly shook her head. Very quickly masking her eyes from the contempt she was felling inside, she walked downstairs with a smile, where everyone was seated already. All except Ranma.

"Good morning Akane" Kasumi greeted in a cheerful voice

"Morning Kasumi" Akane responded sitting down and taking her chopsticks

"Akane could you please wake up Ranma" Kasumi asked nicely

"Sure" Akane simply said tugging upstairs.

Breakfast was uneventful, well other than the usual scrap. Ranma eyed Akane from the fence. She was quiet and angry that much he knew. She had been that way since the botched wedding a few weeks ago.

Ranma looked away and stared at his feet instead. It killed him to see Akane so miserable and it was his entire fault. He gave an inward sigh. Well at least they wouldn't have to worry about another wedding attempt any time soon. Their fathers had decided to postpone it until they had their personal affairs in order. Yeah like that was going to happen.

Ranma looked up from the fence as he heard an all too familiar ringing. A ringing that belonged to a certain violet haired Amazon. Not two seconds later he found himself in a vise and on the ground.

"Ranma go on date with Shampoo?" the Amazon almost sang as she rubber herself against the young martial artist.

Ranma, who's brain was still trying to register the situation, shook his head. Opening his eyes he saw Akane looking down at them in disgust Shampoo glaring at her the same way. Ranma just stared at her features.

Her eyes were full of an anger that was unfamiliar. It was much deeper than he had ever seen, it made him shiver slightly. "Let me go Shampoo" Ranma said coming back to his senses he tried to pull away from Shampoo.

"Ranma no be shy" Shampoo chimed as she, if possible, held him tighter.

"Uhh… A-Akane it's not what it…" Ranma stuttered but stopped when she simply turned and walked away without a word.

"Good Kitchen wreaker gone" Shampoo practically sang

Ranma had enough. He wasn't even trying to make Akane upset but he did, he didn't mean to, but he did. So with one rough shove he pried Shampoo off of him. Not caring for anything at the moment and ran, leaving a confused Shampoo behind on the ground.

Ranma ran to school barely making it on time. When he took his seat then only then did he realize that he shoved a girl making him feel guilty. With a loud 'thump' he put his head down on his desk it was going to be a long day.

Around lunch time Akane's anger towards Ranma was subsiding. So maybe she shouldn't have glared at him that way. Weather he was aware of it or not Akane saw an emotion if only flicker in her fiancés eyes, that she didn't know existed. _'Maybe something's wrong…' _whatever was going to follow that train of thought though was cut off by her name being called through the PA system.

Meanwhile Ranma was on top of one of the trees that were on campus. He really needed to get away for some fresh air. He knew that his friends were probably looking for him but he really wanted to be alone right now. Opening his bento he ate quietly with a wondering mind until he heard the conversation of some people who sat under his tree.

"Where is Akane?"

"I don't know with Ranma?"

"I hope not"

"why not?"

"Oh didn't you hear?… I heard that he almost got her killed"

"Really"

"No way"

"Yeah I feel sorry for her… if I were her I honestly wouldn't feel safe around him"

Having heard enough Ranma jumped to a different tree and climbed down and started to wonder around. Damn, he hated school.

Meanwhile Akane had gotten a call from Kasumi informing her that she and Ranma were going to be left alone for the weekend. _'Maybe I can ask him tonight' _she thought while she walked into the person of her thoughts.

"Oh…Ranma, I -I was looking for y-" Akane said but cut herself short as he kept walking. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Just stay away from me" he said in a mutter and kept waking ignoring her completely.

'_And here I thought there was something wrong with him…jerk' _Akane thought grimly, turned with a humph and walked in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. But both being tired of it they cooled down enough to walk together home after school. Everything was getting a little better until…..

On the other side of town a blinding white light appeared. When the light faded it revealed two little toddlers, their eyes shut tight, and holding each other tightly. The girl opened a cautious blue eye open and looked around.

"Hey get up" She said as she got on her feet and dusted herself off.

"Huh?" was her response from the boy as he opened his eyes and looked up at her from the ground. Suddenly his eyes went really wide and started to flat out laugh hysterically.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" The girl asked as she turned to him fully and looked at him for the first time. Her eyes too went wide and burst out laughing.

"Be- be….ha ha haaa….just look!" He said between laughs and gave her the silver mirror.##The girl took it and looked at her reflection.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" the poor girl shrieked as she saw her reflection "I-It's p-p-" she tried to choke out in shock.

"It's PINK! Ha…ha..haaaa!" the boy was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. The girl just kept staring at her reflection as she could still make out bright red stands of her natural hair under the neon pink locks.

"OH YEAH!…WELL LOOK!" She yelled angrily as she shoved the mirror in his face.

"What?! Ha…Ha… haa?…..Oh" His face faulted as he saw his own hair it was… Orange… really orange. If anything it looked even more bizarre. He could still see strands of his natural navy blue hair, but not many.

"Hey Ranko why is our hair- " he asked his older sister but was cut off

"a different color?…I don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders . She then sniffed her hand. "I think it's ink…Oh I hate this color!" she pouted. Then for the first time noticed that she felt really hot, noticing the light flush of her brothers face, she could see she wasn't the only one.

"Kataro aren't you hot?" she asked. The boy only nodded. "come here then" she instructed and took off his sweater over his head. In the process she tried to rub the ink off, but only managed to cover his head completely in orange, not leaving a hint of blue anywhere. Not that in mattered anymore at least he looked more even now. She raised her eyebrows in surprise he looked different. She thought of laughing but decided against it, she too looked ridiculous.

After a few moments of staring she did the same to herself. Took off her sweater, and tried to rub off the ink, but failing all the same. Taking one last look in the mirror she frowned. Both feeling more comfortable in temperature, they for the first time, noticed their surroundings.

"Where are we, are we lost?" Kataro asked

"I don't know…let's look around" She suggested as she put the mirror away.

Staying close together they looked around and all they saw were trees. They started to get worried, maybe they really were lost. Until they heard lots of noise from a direction. They both followed the sound and saw they were actually in a small patch of trees next to a playground. Lucky it was a playground they knew and if they remembered right not far from home but, it looked different. Nothing seemed to be where it was supposed to be. Being as young as they were thought didn't notice and walked out of the play ground to the main street. Where they walked in what they thought was the way home.

After what seemed like a life time, to them, they came to a fork in the road. There were three ways they could go but couldn't decide which way was the right way.

"It's this way"

"No this one I remember"

"Remember? Ha! You don't remember anything you're always wrong"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

Just as their argument was getting out of hand, and they were going to start an actual fight, they were interrupted by a loud scream. But not just any scream, a scream they had grown up hearing…..

"RANMA NOOOO BAAKAAA!" the scream echoed in the air.

Almost immediately their heads turned to the sound of the yell and they both asked in an unsure voice: "Mom?!"

"Look up there…" Ranko said pointing to the sky as an object seemed to be flying there before it disappeared in the distance. "That has to be dad"

"Yeah! It has to…" he said excitedly feeling relived to know they were okay.

"Well…" Ranko started "I guess we should go this way" she said grabbing him by the hand as she picked the street were the yell came from. "It looks like we were both wrong this time"

After a good 25 minutes, Ranko and Kataro, were feeling a little more than hungry and tired. But they both kept going, they would actually lose their way, but then they would find the river. It seemed to them that that was the only thing that looked like how they remembered. But then again it's not like they paid much attention to their surroundings or where they were going on a regular basis so they just followed the river upstream until they got to a neighborhood.

As they walked they kept quiet the whole way. Ranko was quiet because she was trying to concentrate on where they were going and Kataro was just enjoying the sights. When they got to a particular house Kataro suddenly grabbed at his sister.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked as she was taken from her thoughts

Kataro only pointed to a big gated house. She gave him a questioning glance as she stopped walking.

"There's a big mean dog there" He answered the unasked question.

She looked again and sure enough there was a large dog growling something fierce to them.

"It's okay just don't stare at it…Keep walking I think we're almost there" She assured her little brother.

Cautiously they walked by the house grabbing each other's hand. Kataro only looked straight ahead. As they passed the dog kept trying to get out and pushed, and pushed on the gate. Ranko then heard a slight _'screech'_ that made her turn her head. Her eyes widened and she gave a small 'eepp'. There stood the dog, growling, and waiting for the slightest sound.

"K-kataro run!" Ranko said in a hushed voice

"What?" he asked and turned his head and froze in place.

"RUN! I SAID RUN!" Ranko screamed as she dragged him by the hand. They ran not caring or looking where they went. The only thing that they cared about was losing the angry dog that was hot on their heels.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" they screamed as they ran as fast as they could. To try and keep away from the dog they made different turns at every intersection. They went left, left, right and another left and somehow ended up in the market place. People all around them gasped and tried to catch the dog but failed. Then thinking fast Ranko grabbed Kataro's hand and turned a sharp corner and around a post.

"Kataro you run …one way and I run another…okay? He can't chase us both" Ranko said between breaths.

"But-" Kataro objected.

"No buts'…but remember don't talk to anyone if I'm not with you" Ranko said looking ahead. "Now swear you won't talk"

"I swear" Kataro quickly said as he turned to the left and his sister to the right.

The dog stopped at the intersection and decided to chase the girl instead.

As Kataro ran, he tripped and skinned his knee, but kept running until he could no more. Warily he looked up and noticed that he was in a park again. But this one was different it was one that had swings and also one he knew that was close home. He even remembered the way there, but he was currently beginning to be aware that he was alone. Not just that but he was really hungry and his knee hurt because of the scrape. For the first time that day he started to feel…lost.

With a worried look on his little sweet face Kataro walked to a bench and sat. There he started to wait for his sister to come and look for him. After a while though he started to feel extremely tired and passed out of exhaustion.

Akane was walking aimlessly through Nerima not really wanting to go home. She needed to think. Boy did she ever need to think. She was so confused, and felt extremely helpless. Her emotions were currently a train wreck. Akane shook her head thinking that it was better if she would go to the park to clear her head.

When she arrived to the park she headed to the playground. This was one of her favorite parks because it was the park that her mother used to take her to. It was the park that had a playground with swings. Akane smiled softly as she remembered being pushed on the swings as a child. She could almost see it. But as she scanned the deserted playground something caught her eye.

"What's that?" She asked herself as she neared the bench that got her attention.

Much to Akane's shock she realized that what had got her attention was a child that was sleeping on a bench. A boy it seemed as she crouched down to examine him. The boy was dressed in jean pants and a dark blue Chinese style long sleeved shirt. Other than the strange Chinese clothes what really caught her eyes was his bright orange hair. Looking up and around she didn't see anyone around.

A little hesitant Akane taped the boy lightly. Not getting a response she shook his shoulder lightly. Akane brought her hand close to her chest as the boy started to wake up. Akane saw the boy sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. Akane not knowing what to say or do just stood still. She saw that the little boy's eyes widened upon seeing her.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" Akane said in a soothing voice she didn't know she had. She stared at him wanting to get a response that is when she noticed that the boy had brown eyes. He was so cute. Then the boy winced when he move his leg. "Are you hurt?"

The boy nodded slowly but didn't say a word. "Are you here alone where are your parents?" the boy shrugged his shoulders.

The truth was he really didn't know what to say or do. She looked like his mommy…sort of…she was a little different. But she didn't look like her? Clothes maybe, but her eyes were the same so she had to… be…But why didn't she recognize him? Kataro was confused, so confused he felt dizzy .

"Can you talk?" Akane asked another nod. "Will you talk to me?" the boy slowly shook his head, still not saying a word.

Now Akane was stuck she couldn't just leave him here. But even if she did take him home then what? Well it would be better if she took him home she couldn't just leave him here.

"Um.. Are you lost?" a shaky nod. "Okay uh is it okay if…Um you come home with me? Then I could find how to help you is that okay?" Akane asked as nice and trustworthy as she could and held out her hand.

The orange haired boy hesitated looking from Akane's eyes to her hand back and forth, until he answered by nodding his head slowly, and took her hand tightly in his.

Ranma walked along the fence from the neighboring town where he landed after Akane maleted him to the sky. Ranma was tired and wanted nothing more than to make it home and take a relaxing bath. That is when a stray apple hit his head.

"Oww" Ranma complained catching the apple, and looked around to see where it had come from.

He then heard two loud thuds and then saw a medium sized dog run out of a dead end street whining in pain. Ranma being curious jumped over to the wall to see what or more like who threw the apple at his head. He could barely believe his eyes because it had been a hard throw.

It was a little girl…

Ranma took in the scene before him in surprise. There were two apples on the street a good 7 feet away from the girl, she had bright pink hair, and it seemed that she was being chased by the dog. The little girl was covered in sweat and her breathing was labored. Concerned Ranma jumped down in front of her to ask her if she was alright.

"Hey kid?" Ranma spoke up.

She looked up at him eyes wide and, from what Ranma could see she had beautiful blue eyes, she blinked up at him a few times. When the kid didn't answer he stepped closer. Just in time to catch her as her legs gave out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ranma said kneeling and catching her. "Hey are you okay?" Ranma asked her but she had already fallen asleep in his arms. "Geez now what?"

Ranma looked around to see if he could find a trace of where she came from or who she belonged to. But he found nothing in sight and it was already getting late and the streets were deserted. Heaving a heavy sigh Ranma mentally decided that he had no choice but to take her home. As Ranma stood up the girl opened her eyes slightly before closing them again, Ranma could have sworn that she smiled.

Taking the time to look at her properly he had to admit she was cute kid. She was wearing a light yellow dress and a long sleeved white shirt underneath. This stroke Ranma as strange it was too hot to be wearing a long sleeved shirt wasn't it? Shaking his head to clear it he started to make his way to the dojo once more. Half way there though the little girl shifted in his arms as he looked down it seemed like she was cuddling to him, for some reason that gesture made a tug at his heart and made him smile.

When Ranma arrived at the dojo he found that he wasn't the only one that got distracted by someone on the way home. Akane had apparently found a small boy that was probably younger than the girl he had found. The only thought of his being:

'Where they come from?'

As Ranma laid down the girl he had picked up. The little boy immediately was at her side calling 'Nee-san'.

"Do you know her?" Ranma asked looking up.

"Huh….?" Kataro looked up at Ranma with a sheepish and stunned look.

Ranma looked at the boy with a confused look on his face he couldn't help but stare at him. He just looked so….peculiar.

"So you can talk" Akane exclaimed coming behind Ranma.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ranma asked

"He hasn't said a word since I brought him home" Akane explained. Ranma gave her a look. "Well I couldn't just leave him there in the park by himself so I brought him home"

"UUuuummmm"

Ranma and Akane looked at the now sitting up girl, and the boy hiding behind her a worried look on his face.

"Are you two okay?" She asked her voice small and quiet. Ranma and Akane looked at each other questioningly.

"We should be asking you the same question" Ranma and Akane said in unison.

Ranko stared at the couple in front of her with a look. She could tell there was something really wrong here but she didn't know what it was. Yes their clothes looked different but..

"So are you two related?" Akane asked "Is he your little brother?"

"Y-yeah uhhh" Ranko looked behind her to look at her brother who looked at her back both thinking the same thing 'Don't they know us? Why don't they….?'. She could tell he was just as confused as her. "Oh and the no talking thing uh Youuuh- I mean our mom and dad said not to talk to strangers sooo"

"Oh!" Akane said "Well then I'm Akane"

"Ranma. So what were you two doing out by yourselves?"

"Uhhh~" Ranko was at a loss she was confused and didn't know what to answer. To make it worse the way that Ranma and Akane were looking made her feel nervous like when she misbehaved or was in big trouble. Looking at Kataro helplessly she repeated. "Uhhhhhh~uuhm" her voice squeaked.

Kataro knew that when his sister sounded like that meant that they were in trouble so he did all his little brain could think of doing.

Mimic…

"What were YOU two doing out by yourselves?" Kataro asked back.

"Wait I asked you." Ranma said

"Wait I asked you." Kataro responded.

It went on like this for a few questions Akane couldn't believe Ranma kept at it. Having enough Akane decided to answer when she heard 'How old are you?'

She covered Ranmas mouth and said. "Were seventeen. Now it's **your** turn to answer little boy" Akane said a little irritated.

"….."

"Hey you two okay? You look a little pale" Ranma said taking Akane's hand away.

"Guys" Akane repeated.

But Ranko and Kataro couldn't do anything but stare with big wide eyes and opened mouthed. They felt fearful pangs. They were going to be in sooooo much trouble.

Ranma and Akane were at a loss they didn't really know what to do. Much less how to handle these kids after all they were still considered kids themselves..

They…

Were just…..

_Seventeen_…

A/N: Okay so I will leave it there for now. I hoped you like it and it meets to standards as I said this was a tough-y to write. Oh and I know I made Ranma Emoish and Akane in a ticking bomb of rage but considering from my point of view with Jusendio and the failed wedding this is how I think they would react after the drama. So let's just see how much better or worse the kids make of this high tension situation Okay? Keep reviewing human-people-persons if you want a new chapter! "heee heee" HEISMEIAMYOU out-o!


	6. Chapter 6

Love found

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Rating: T

Disclaimer: You know the drill it doesn't belong to me….except new characters and idea for this fic…:3

A/N: I want to start with an apology. First of all I'm sorry for the overdue update, but my online summer course was in the way and it consumed my time. It's done now yay! I finished! So don't worry this story wasn't dead or anything I was just busy with life. Second I'm sorry for such a short chapter but for me the last part in this chapter seemed a perfect ending and good ending point. Well that is it for now read on!

Chapter 6: Who are you? Prt. 1

There was a long pause that lingered in the air. Suddenly both kids got up and ran to a far corner of the room and huddled away from Ranma and Akane, leaving them to wonder what was happening.

"Ne Ranko are they mom and dad?"

"I think so…. But do you think they are different?"

"They look weird"

"I thought so too"

"Now what do we do?"

"Do you two mind to at least giving us your names?" Akane said standing behind them.

Surprised both children turned and fell backwards. They felt that Ranma and Akane were once again staring them down. At least that is how it felt to them. Ranma and Akane were just simply trying to make some sense of the situation.

"I'm -" Kataro said loudly

Ranko quickly stepped in front of him. "Tombo!" Ranko cut in "He's Tombo" she smiled up at the teenagers.

"Hey-?" Kataro started to complain but was interrupted by Ranko.

"Just keep quiet, explain later!" She whispered then turned to Ranma and Akane once more. "And I am Satski!"

"What cute names!" Akane gushed but in her head she thought to herself. 'Not what I would choose for my kids'

"….."

There was a pause that was soon interrupted by the toddler's hungry stomachs. Ranma and Akane's sweat dropped while Ranko and Kataro blushed.

"We're hungry" Ranko stated

"Do you have food?" Kataro questioned

Without another word, Akane started for the kitchen to see what Kasumi had left for her and Ranma to eat for that night's dinner.

Ranma watched Akane disappeared into the kitchen and turned to look at the toddlers, he figured they could stay by themselves for a few minutes. Ranma decided to go speak with Akane taking advantage that they were all alone in the Tendo house. This of course gave Ranko the time necessary to talk to Kataro.

"Why did you do that Ranko?" Kataro asked. "I don't like that name" Kataro said making a funny face.

"I wanted to see if they really didn't know us or if they were just playing a game. Those are the only names I could think of" the girl explained

"You mean the game where they act like they don't know who we are?" Kataro asked

"Yeah remember just like the time they did it to grandpa panda when he almost traded me for candy?" Kataro said

"Only that time they were very angry remember" Ranko said

"Does that mean they are angry at us?" Kataro asked

"No they don't seem mad at us. They just don't know us" Ranko said thoughtfully

"Do you think they are still sick and maybe that's why they don't know us?" The little boy asked worried.

"No, besides they do look different, look at Mom's hair, it's a lot shorter and dad, he doesn't look as big" Ranko said

"If they don't know us, does that mean were lost?" Kataro asked tears welling up in his brown eyes.

"I don't know?" Ranko responded. Kataro observed his older sister; she looked thoughtful but not worried or scared. If she wasn't scared then neither should he; that thought made him stop crying he needed to be brave just like his big sister.

Ranko didn't know how to answer Kataro's question, looking at the kitchen door and back she really wonder what was going on. Does it mean you're really lost even if you are in your own house with your parents but they don't know who you are? The situation was too confusing!

Quite suddenly however they were pulled from their confusing thoughts by the yells of a very angry Akane coming from the kitchen. They couldn't even make out what she said all they heard was the loud slap that followed after the screams. They both looked at each other lost and very scared. Their mommy was never that angry and she surely never talked to daddy that way.

The little kids didn't know what was going on with their mommy and daddy but they sure seemed really angry.

After that incident, they all ate in an uncomfortable silence. It was then that 'Satski' found out that 'Tombo' had a scraped knee. Once they were done with dinner Akane offered the toddlers a bath and change of clothes. They both agreed right away not wanting Akane to get mad again.

When it came to who was first Ranko said that 'Tombo' should be first because she didn't want him to get sick. When Ranma and Akane asked her why she thought he could get sick of an infection the little girl answered that one of their uncle was a doctor. The teenagers didn't give this a second thought and accepted the girls answer as valid. As Akane closed the door she told 'Satski' she would call her when ready.

The little pink-headed girl took in her surroundings. Exploring her home and seeing what looked the same and what looked different. When she found herself walking upstairs she saw that her room and Kataro's wasn't there, instead it was full of other peoples things. It was really strange for her as she walked down the hall she took a peek where her parent's room was supposed to be. But all she saw was an almost completely bare room. The only one in there was Ranma who was laying down on a futon in the middle of the room.

Ranko's curiosity led her to enter quietly. She walked over to take a good look at Ranma who was presumably her father. His eyes where closed his hands behind his head he looked as if he was sleeping. So it surprised Ranko when he opened his eyes so suddenly and turned his attention to her.

Ranma sat up and blinked at her, while she did the same.

"Hey" Ranma said awkwardly not knowing what to say to her and hoping to break their staring match. Maybe he could get her to trust him. That way maybe he could get some information out of her. The bad thing was he was very bad at that sort of thing, especially with kids; he hadn't really been around them since…well…he was one.

"Hi" Ranko responded without hesitation.

This took Ranma a little back, she seemed so tight lipped at dinner, and now she seemed more comfortable "So uh Satski-" Ranma started but the little girl kept looking around the bareness of the room and didn't pay attention to him. Ranma raised a questioning brow and repeated himself a little more forcefully "Satski?"

"Huh?" Ranko answered quickly as she remembered that was supposed to be her name. '_Guess they'll call us that now'. _She thought

"Uh-" Ranma had to think he didn't know what to ask first so he started with basic stuff. "How old are you Satski?"

"I'm five" Ranko responded.

"And your brother?" Ranma asked

"He's four"

"You know you two don't look that alike" Ranma commented, for some reason talking to her was easier than he thought.

"Well that is because he looks more like mommy and I look more like yy-oh daddy" Ranko said uneasily.

"Really?" Ranma said thoughtfully. It was strange for Ranma to picture a man with bright pink hair and a woman with phosphorescent orange, but then again Ranma had seen stranger things so he continued.

"Hey talking about parents do you have any idea where they might be?" Ranma closed his eyes confidently 'Smooth' he thought to himself.

Ranko stared at her daddy, she wasn't ready to answer any kind of question, what was she supposed to say about her parents. She tried to come up with an answer anything but her mind went blank.

"_Well time to turn on the waterworks"_ Ranko thought.

…sniff…. Ranko began her sniffles becoming louder, her eyes big, watery; pout in place; lower lip trembling. Oh yeah, her daddy was in for a real show!

"Oh, oh" Ranma thought as he opened his eyes at the sound to see a sniffling little girl with tears gathering in her eyes in front of him. "Uh Sat-" his words died as the little girl began to cry rivers

"AAaaaah!"….Sob, sob….She burst into tears….gasp…"ahhh"

"…Oh jezz!" Ranma yelped and stood up panicked at the sight of her tears, pigtail standing on end. What was he supposed to do now? He started pacing the room in panic, he looked all around the room helplessly trying to see if there was anything that could distract the distraught girl. He couldn't stand it when girls cried; he never knew what to do.

"_What the hell did I do" _Ranma thought grimly

Meanwhile Akane angrily squirted soap in the tub while Kataro looked at her with curious eyes. Kataro didn't understand he had never seen his mommy so angry, that is why he hadn't said anything but…

"Um…um" Kataro tried to get her attention. "Do you think-"

"What is it Tombo" Akane answered as she was pulled from her thoughts, she stopped her actions and peered at the little boy.

"Isn't it enough bubbles already?" Kataro said only his big brown eyes visible in the mountain of soap suds that covered him and the rest of the tub.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Akane exclaimed as she dropped the bottle and her face blushing in embarrassment. "My mind was…somewhere else" She said off handedly as she pushed the suds away so she could wash his hair properly.

"On what?" Kataro asked innocently as Akane scrubbed.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie?" Akane replied and slightly wondered why he was so chatty all of the sudden.

"Is it because you're angry…." Kataro said in a small voice. "…don't you get tired of being angry?" Kataro asked innocently.

This made Akane stop her actions and stare at the little boy that was in the tub.

Akane stared at the little boy her eyes softening at his big innocent eyes on her. She felt herself relax in the silence of the bath.

"Tired?" she asked out loud more to herself then to the little boy.

After a few moments she sighed to herself and for the first time admitted it.

"Yeah sometimes I do". Akane said her look tiered just as much as she felt, with her confused feelings and mess of a life, but somewhere admitting it made the weight of her shoulders lighter and smiled subconsciously. In the back of her mind thankful that at least someone acknowledged her feelings.

Kataro watched as his mommy smiled softly at him after speaking, grownups were so confusing, but he was happy. That was the type of smile he would usually see on her. This made him smile too because he had made his mommy happy again.

Ranma kept looking around in a panic trying to find an answer that would tell him how to calm down the pink headed girl.

He stopped dead on his tracks as he realized that the little girl was trying to say something.

In the middle of her act, Ranko had begun to cry for real. It wasn't until then that she realized in the monumental problem her and her brother were in. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how her real parents were doing. She was so scared and she couldn't stop crying anymore.

"…sob..the man and-….gasp like skel~ton…..sob…gasp…doctors…white light…sob…then pink-….and…sob….so scaryy~~" She sobbed in her hands hiding her face as her little shoulders shook.

Ranma stared at her for a moment, he couldn't understand what she was saying, and he looked at her with sympathy. Sure Ranma had seen other girls cry but just looking at her pulled at his heartstrings painfully. Without realizing what he was doing and acting more on instinct Ranma knelt in front of Satski and reached toward the little girl, placing a comforting hand on her head. This made her look up at him with wide teary blue eyes. This single act made the little girl feel better and her sobbing was replaced by soft whimpering and sniffling.

"It's going to be okay so don't cry!" Ranma said trying to get her to stop crying completely.

"Bu~t-" She drawled.

"Trust me everything will work itself out I'm sure"

"Really…You really think so?" She asked innocently whipping her tears away and looking up at him. He nodded in reassurance and that made her smile weakly at him.

Ranma looked away from her for a moment sighing in relief. Then he felt a weight on his lap, which made his head snap back. Ranma's eyes widened, he was startled when the little girl had crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Ranma just looked down at her questioningly.

Ranko looked away and replied in a small voice. "…I'm scared"

Ranma didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her slightly awkwardly but protectively, he didn't know why but he felt it was the right thing to do, Ranko just smiled and cuddled to his chest. Ranko may not have understood completely what was going on, where they really were, or why her mom and dad seemed different. She had actually been thinking that maybe 'Ranma' and 'Akane' weren't her parents and that had really scared her. But now she was sure that they were the real deal. No one could give a hug as comforting as her daddy's.

A/N: All right so there you go my chapter 6 short and sweet. When I began to write this I had re-read my entire story. Man my chapters are long xD. Anyway I thought that I should give my characters and readers a chance to breathe which I think it's important for the things to come later in the story. I also wanted to set up a strong connection between characters here. Hopefully that came across okay. Oh yeah by the way I have to mention that I am a Hayao Miyazaki fan. In case you may or may not notice that is where I got the cover up names for Ranko and Kataro being Satski and Tombo respectively. I thought it would be funny and ironic seeing Satki was voiced by Noriko Hidaka or 'Akane' in My Neighbor Totoro, and Tombo being voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi or 'Ranma' in Kiki's Delivery Service I know I rambled here a lot but I wanted to explain this chapter. So till next chapter reviews are appreciated sayonara!

-P.S: will try to update within the next two weeks. But no promices


End file.
